My Inner Veela
by rainbowangels
Summary: Kurt is sent to stay with his uncles; after being bullied at his old school. Kurt finds his Veela mate and his uncles; Draco and Harry Potter. Join Kurt as he starts school at Hogwarts for his last year of wizard school and comes into his Veela inheritance. this story is an AU fic warnings; adult themes, M/M,F/F, Mpreg, fpreg, Dom/sub disclaimer; don't own glee or Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1Prologue

**My Inner Veela**

 **Warnings;** This is an AU fic, sub/Dom (kind and loving relationships)

Some smut in future chapters. -slash don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer; don't own glee or Harry Potter

A special thanks to my beta Liz

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **Norm pov- Drarry/ Blaine's back story**

A year after the war ended Draco had come into his Veela inheritance, it hadn't taken him long to find his mate- as it so happens to be none other than one Harry James Potter. Harry had always felt a pull towards Draco, but never knew why. He had asked Herminie about it; after much research, it turned out that there was veela in the Potter bloodline. It was only confirmed when Draco's name appeared on his wrist, so that summer they were bonded.

It was about a month after the couple had bonded that they had gotten a visit from Kingsley - had paid the couple a visit. They had moved into the Malfoy manor, when Draco's father had passed away in prison, so being the only male heir Draco had become Lord Malfoy. Well anyway Kingsley had told them that, his sister and brother in law had been killed by a rogue death eater, luckily Blaine had been at a boarding school because if he had been at home he would not be alive either. He also told them that Draco and Harry had been named the only possible guardians' for Blaine.

The couple took the small; golden eyed boy in as their own, and a month later he started what would be Blaine's second year at Hogwarts.

That sameyear; headmistress McGonagall had asked both, Draco and Harry to be teachers and that they have a teacher's suite set up for them. But of course Blaine would have to stay in the dorm like the rest of the students. As it turned out Draco was a carrier and could have Harry's children; they found that out the morning Draco came into his Veela inheritance; Dra woke up only to find a strip of platinum blonde hair on his head. Both men had decided that they would wait till was in his 7th year before trying to conceive.

 **Present day**

Harry could not wait tIll the next time Dra would go into his mating cycle, his inner veela had waited long enough to become a dad.

 **Headmistress' office**

 **Dra's pov**

"Draco, Blaine I have asked here because we are going to be getting a transfer student from the states. He was severely bullied at his school, but most importantly is that he will be getting his veela inheritance the day after school starts. So I would like you guys and harry to be there for him. I am putting in your house and he is to be head boy with you."

"We will help him out any way we can Minerva" I told her.

"From what the boys uncles have told me he is a caring soul. Draco, please give my best to Harry and I will see in about a week." Blaine and I left. Blaine looked puzzled when I turned to him.

"What's wrong B, I can tell somethings up."

"Well uncle Dra, it's just that my veela keeps telling me that this new boy is special. But it wouldn't say why or how. I know if am new to this whole veela thing but I feel sad for the boy."

"Don't worry you figure it out soon enough. Now let's go meet you uncle for lunch."

 **KURT'S STORY - NORM POV**

Kurt had been continuously bullied at his currant school of wizardry, not only was he bullied for being gifted with charm spells but he was also the only out gay kid, and he could reach a high F while singing. So in a weeks' time Kurt will be starting a new school in England.

The last straw was when Mr. Gilbert had called Burt at work telling him of how Kurt had been physically bullied by Dave K and his crew, the boys had told Kurt that if he told anyone of the, hexing and even the hate, kiss that Dave forced on him when they were the only two in the locker room, he would kill Kurt if he told anyone.

What didn't help matters was the fact that his step brother Finn not even once helped or stood up for Kurt. Even his so called friends just stood there and did nothing. They went as far to say that Kurt was asking for it. And because it was Kurt's word against Dave's there was nothing that the principle could do. That was when Burt stood up and said that Kurt would not be returning to school.

That night Burt, floo called his brother in law Adam, and asked if he could try to arrange it for Kurt to do his last year of schooling at the school he had met Adam and his late wife. He had told his brother everything that was going on; Adam agreed that it would be safer for Kurt especially with his veela inheritance coming the day after school starts. For some strange reason Kurt could not wait to start his new school. It was like something was pulling him to go.

The summer had passed quickly; Kurt's uncles had gotten him into that new school and in just a week's time he would be starting his last year of school at Hogwarts.

 **Please review with kindness and not hate**


	2. Chapter 2 England here I come

**Chapter 2 England here I come**

 **A/N; a special thanks goes out to my beta and bestie- (nice Sebastian) not Rachel/Finn friendly**

 **Kurt's pov**

Tomorrow was the start of a new adventure for me, I Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will be starting my 7th year of Wizarding School, at the very school that is not only the one my parents went to but it is in England. I will be staying with my uncles; Adam- my mom's brother, and his mate Sebastian. Not only will that but my inner veela has started to waken. My dad has told me about this heritage. I just hope that the kids there are a lot kinder.

"Kurt. Buddy can in come in? We need to talk for a minute." my Uncle Adam call from the other side of the door.

"Yes sure come in." I walk over and let him in; he walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Kurt take a seat, now I know this move isn't easy for you, but just know that your uncle and I are here for you. Over the next few days that you are with us; we will talk more about your inheritance and get your school stuff."

"At least I get to spend a few days with you before school. I can't wait to see the school you and mom went to." He just smiled, but he looked sad when I mentioned my mom.

"I'm glad that we do, buddy. When we leave tomorrow; we will floo over to my place- in Dove Town and hopefully Seb will have your fave supper ready by then. Then the next day we will go to Diagon Ally and get your school things, we will be meeting up with a couple that are my best friends."

"I will have to stop at the bank to get wizarding money; all I have is muggle money." I tell my uncle.

" There's no need buddy, ever since your mom and dad had found out that they were going to have you- they set up an account in Gringotts the wizard bank. They set up just for this type of thing. Your dad just called and said that he and Carole would meet us at Breadstix for supper. I will be in the den if you need anything." he got up and left, for the den.

A few minutes later I heard the door bell, it was more than likely my best friend Nick; we have been friends since year one of witch and wizard school. Next thing I hear is Finn coming down the stairs; stop at my door and without knocking, just walked in.

"Hey dude, the guys from glee club is here, to say goodbye; oh and you best gay friends Nick and his boy toy Jeff is here. Now get upstairs."

I walked in to the living room, to find; Rachel, Matt, Artie, Quinn, Nick and Jeff. I took a seat after getting a hug from Nick and Jeff. I know I will miss both of them. That was when one Rachel Berry stood up.

"You know what? No thanks to you; we are now down three members for glee, so now it's up to Finn and me to find newbies this year." Miss hobbit all but yelled at me.

"What the hell do you mean Hobbit; I am the only one leaving." I shouted back at her.

"Well, Mr. I can't do anything wrong. It's your fault for Puck getting into that fight with Dave when he confronted him about what he said about you in the locker room the day before the last day of school. Dave told the others about how it was you that forced yourself on him and not the other way around." she yelled. Nick and Jeff stood in front of me with their wands out.

We were so into the argument that we did not notice that my uncle was standing in the doorway.

"Look here you will never be as talented as me; I am great at everything I do. And stop hiding behind your boy toys." she shouted.

"Miss Berry, and all of you; where were you when Kurt was being bullied? No-where to be found. It was Puck, Nick and Jeff that have been there and even Mr. Gilbert that try to help him." My uncle told them.

"He didn't say anything to us not even once!" She yelled once more.I could not take it any longer.

"You know nothing of what went down that day." My eyes filled with tears and I ran to my mini suite in the basement.

 **Adam's pov**

Nick walked passed me and said that he would check on Kurt. Now that left me to deal with Kurt's so called friends.

"You guys have no idea of what Kurt went through you have not been in his shoes- besides Nick and Jeff. I was the one that he called when he was slammed into the lockers, dumpster tossed. Jeff was the one who found him on the floor of the locker room after Dave had forced himself on Kurt. Burt and I were the ones to console him."

"OMG... I can't believe that you fell for Mr. Drama Queen's Poor me's, just like Burt did. That is just sad." The blonde known as Quinn spoke.

"O.K that's it, I will not tolerate you guys talking about Kurt that way. I want all of you to leave except Jeff and Nick. Finn you can go to your room till we go to supper at Breadstix."

"Why should I? I didn't do anything?"

"That's my point Finn you should have been there for your brother, a true brother would have stuck up for him just now but you didn't. Now I won't say it again, just go." I shouted at Finn. He stumped up the stairs and slammed the door.

Jeff and I were drinking our iced tea when Kurt and Nick came into the Livingroom.

"Uncle I really don't feel like eating out if Finn is going to be there because I know all he will do is glare at me, the whole time we are there. If that's the case then I would rather eat here with Nick and Jeff." Kurt sat on the couch while Jeff poured him some tea, and I went to the Kitchen to send Burt a quick text explaining what had happen.

Not five minutes later Burt text back saying that Nick and Jeff were welcome to stay for supper and that he and Carole would bring some of Kurt's fave take out. About an hour later when Burt and Carole got home he placed the food on the table then went upstairs to deal with Finn.

 **XXXXXXXXX Next day- Kurt's pov XXXXXXX**

After lunch, my dad had brought up my school trunk upstairs to the family room. All I had to do now was to say my goodbyes and grab my book bag, and of course shrink my trunk.

Dad called my brother down to say good bye as I grabbed the book bag from my room.

I flung my book bag over my shoulder and grabbed my wand; placed it in my pocket, took one last look then headed back up to the family room. My uncle and I said good bye to Dad and Carole, when Finn walked into the room.

When it came time for him to say goodbye, Finn just sat in an arm chair.

"Finn, are you going to say good bye to your brother? You won't get a chance to see him till winter break." Carle asked as Finn glared at me.

"Why would I do that? You know Rachel is right he is a drama queen. The rest of the glee club has branded him a traitor; the only good thing about him leaving and staying with Adam, is the fact that Rach and I don't have put up with him complaining that he doesn't get any solos. But I don't know why it's him that's leaving; he should be the one that has to be punished for what he did to poor Dave." Finn all but yelled. As he started to lunge at me with his wand

The next thing I know my uncle is pushing me through the green flames in the fireplace as he calls out his address. I am glad that I wasn't going to be there when dad went all Papa bear on Finn.

 **Adam's place**

Uncle Seb caught me as I through their fireplace, a few seconds after, my uncle Adam came through. Seb told us that supper would be ready in about an hour so Uncle Adam showed me to my room to settle in before supper.

 **Seb's pov**

"Love, what happen at Burt's? Kurt seems so down."

"Let's just say that Finn said some really hurtful things to Kurt, but I wouldn't want to be Finn right now, that is after Burt and Carole got through with him." Adam said as he made some tea.

"How could Finn do that to him? He was there when Kurt was going through what he was. Finn seemed like a nice kid the last time we saw them at Burt and Carole's wedding. I am going over there now and hex Finn; he deserves it after what he said to our nephew. "I headed for the fireplace but Adam stopped me. - My inner veela was screaming at me to go protect Kurt.

"Love you can't just let Burt and Carole handle Finn."

"Alright I won't go but could you finish up supper and serve it, I want to see to Kurt. I have a feeling that he is a sub. A strong willed one at that. It would explain my strong urge to protect him. After all it is what Dom's do best." I told Adam as I went upstairs.

XXXXX

I opened the door to Kurt's room only to find him curled up on the bed, crying; I went over and sat down beside him.

That's when he looked up and threw his arms around my neck and sobbed harder.

"Seb why does Finn have to be so hurtful to me, he knows what I went through every day but did nothing; he has sided with Dave and has the whole glee club against me, well except Jeff and Nick. He said I wasn't good enough to sing solos. But Mr. Gilbert would give me solos but Rach and Finn would always complain till Mr. Gilbert would give in and give it to them instead. How is this even fair?" he sobbed. As I held him and let him cry it out. About five minutes later I felt his body relax and saw that he had cried himself to sleep.

I looked over to see Adam in the doorway. I gently lay Kurt back down on the bed, and then went over to my love.

"Love, he told me everything has happened to him, and he cried himself asleep. After what he has been through I think he is just plain tuckered out. We should just let him be, he can have something when he gets up. Let's go eat." Adam hugged then we went to eat.

A/N;Please review/no hate thanks


	3. Chapter 3 Are you a veela too?

**Chapter 3 Are you a veela too?**

 **Blaine's pov**

Today my uncles are taking me to get my books for school. As I have been chosen to be one of two head boys this year, I had to be at Hogwarts the weekend before classes started – which was this coming Monday.

I came down stairs only to find my uncles' in the middle of making out – don't get me wrong I love them dearly. But I wish that I could find my veela mate. Only to find a true love, like theirs. Hey who knows maybe today is the day that I meet my mate. Oh well we shall see.

 **Diagon alley Xxxxx after lunch**

My uncles' and I had just picked up my new caldron, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" My uncle Draco asked.

"I don't know, I have an overwhelming urge to protect my mate and I feel a sense of love. I have never felt like this before." I told him.

"Buddy it's your veela's way of telling that your mate is close by. Adam and Seb are waiting in the Leaky Caldron for us, they are bringing their nephew Kurt with them, and he will be in the same year as you at school. He has had a rough time at his old school, so he has transferred to Hogwarts. Adam told me last night that his step- brother and so called friends turned their backs on him when they were needed the most. The only one that stuck up for him was his Bff's Nick and Jeff." Uncle Dra said with a sad smile.

We made our way in to the Leaky Caldron and took a seat at a table. I noticed Adam, Seb walking over to us – beside them as the most beautiful; blue eyed, chestnut brown haired boy I had ever seen in my life. I could not help but to stare at him.

He introduced himself to me- but it was when I shook his head that I, realized the he was the one, the one my veela wanted as a mate. I was having a tough time reigning in my inner veela from claiming Kurt here and now. My thoughts where broken when Harry touched my shoulder.

"B, are you ok? You looked a bit out it." Harry asked, as we sat down.

"Yea I'm fine. I will tell you later at home." I felt my face go red.

"Kurt, you're going to love being at Hogwarts. There are lots to do and clubs to join. Have you gotten all of you stuff for school?" I ask with a grin.

"No not yet, I just need a wand; I know how to use one, my dad got me a practice with one so that I could use one at school. I was taught how to do wandless spells." Kurt smiled.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't I show Kurt where the wand shop is, and then come back here after. That way Kurt and I can get to know each other." I ask our uncles'.

"I think that's a great idea since you will be classmates. We will be here when you get back." Adam said as Kurt and I left.

We talked about many things on our way the shop like; his parents are veela healers, he would be coming into his veela inheritance on this coming Tuesday, he had felt his inner veela starting to stir the last few days. I had told Kurt that if he needed to talk that I would be there for him and so would my uncles as they are professors at school.

 **XXXX**

The wand that chose Kurt was almost like Uncle Harry's but the core was unicorn hair. We slowly walked back to the leaky caldron holding hands as if had been together a long time. We talked of what his old school was like. By the sounds of things, I was glad that he got out of there; we finally made it back to the Leaky Caldron.

 **Meanwhile at the Leaky Caldron – with Adam/Seb and Drarry**

 **Draco's pov**

"Adam, by any chance is Kurt a Veela?" I ask.

"Yes he is. His veela has been showing signs of waking; he will fully come into his inheritance the day after school starts. Why do you ask?" Adam answered.

"Well, from the way Blaine was acting just before we entered, and then when the boys meet; my veela is telling me that they are Veela mates. But as you know we can't interfere, they have to discover that for themselves, just like we had when we were their age." Draco said with a smile.

"I think you're right, B seemed much calmer after he realized that it was Kurt's veela calling to his. I will put in a call to Professor McGonagall in the morning about having the boys sharing a room or suite. I think that it will help Kurt to have Blaine close by." Harry smiled.

"How about you guys come over for supper, tonight when boys get back. It will give them time to get to know one another better. Then we will know for sure that they are mates." I hoped that they would agree.

"That sounds like a good idea, Draco." Seb said as the boys came in laughing and holding hands it brought a warm feeling to my heart.


	4. Chapter 4 Supper and the talk

**Chapter 4 Supper and the talk**

 **Kurt's pov**

We used the floo in the Leaky caldron to go over to Blaine's house for supper, I had landed on top of Blaine; I felt something like a shock run through my body. I would have to ask my uncles about it later. Blaine's Uncle Harry helped me up and asked Blaine to show me the rest of their house.

Blaine and I were now sitting in his room on his bed, he took my hand-I felt the tingling go up my hand and up my arm.

"Kurt you can feel the tingling, can't you? I feel it too." Blaine smiles at me.

"But does that mean that you're Veela too? What does the time tingling mean… Wait does that mean your my mate?"

"Yes I'm a veela, and I do believe that we are mates. I can sense that you have yet to fully come into your inheritance. But if you have any questions you can always come to me or my uncles. My uncle Dray is full veela; and Harry is only half." Blaine winked at me.

"My uncle Adam is full veela and so is Seb. Adam is my mom's brother. Blaine I miss her so much." I felt tears flood down my cheeks.

Blaine moved closer and held me in his arms. "Shhh… I know you miss your mom I miss mine too." I stopped crying when I felt his hand on my cheek. "Kurt I know that we just met but I would really like to kiss you now but I will only if you agree to it too. I would never force you to do anything you weren't ready for." I gave him a nod.

"Blaine, I would like that more than anything." He leaned in closer; kissing me with tenderness and I could feel how much love he could give me, I could tell that he was my true mate for life.

The kiss broke when we heard his uncle call us down for supper. Once again he took my hand in his as we headed down to supper.

Just before we got to the dining room Blaine stopped me, "We should tell our uncles that we are definitely mates - then after we eat we can talk about things that we need to do to complete our bond." He kissed my forehead.

"I guess we should; let's get this over with." We walk into the dining room; Blaine pulled out my chair and stayed standing behind me.

"Uncles Blaine and I have something we need to tell you."

"Ok boys go ahead and tell us." Harry smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Well…umm…. It's just that…"

Seb cut in- "Kurt you know you can tell us anything. We are all here for you."

"Well we have discovered that we are veela mates." I stammered.

"Let me see your wrists, boys. We just have to make sure." Draco smiled.

We showed them our wrists, there were the words Blaine Anderson-Potter on my wrist. The words Kurt Elizabeth Hummel on his, both couples hugged us.

"Buddy we will have to tell your dad and Carole over supper tomorrow night. Now how about we eat this fine meal Draco has made before it gets cold." Seb sat down.

Supper was awesome; we had pulled pork, mashed taters, steamed veg and cake. After supper found Blaine and I back in his room – door open of course. We talked about how hard it will be to stay away from each other for long periods of time. We talked about our bonding fully.

I could not stand it any longer, I had the urge just to kiss Blaine; it was like a craving. So that's what I did. We sat on his bed making out, we hadn't noticed that Harry was standing at the door. It wasn't till he cleared his throat than we pulled apart.

"Ahh boys, it's time Kurt has to go home now with his uncles. And Blaine you still have to pack for school. Harry left and Blaine kissed me good bye.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 **Adam's place-*Adams pov**

After we got home, Kurt had gone to his room to pack so he was ready for school, while I went to talk to Burt and Carole, about Kurt and Blaine.

 **At Burt's**

"Burt, Carole; Seb and I would like to have you over for lunch tomorrow, bring Finn to it will give them a chance to see each other before school starts. I would tell you myself but it's not my news to tell you, it's Kurt's."

"Ok Adam we will be there at 11 am. I can't wait to see him again." Burt smiled at the thought of seeing his son before school.

"I should be going, Seb will be wondering where I got to. See ya tomorrow." With that said I called out my address and walked into the green flames in the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling dad

**Chapter 5 Telling dad**

 **Kurt's pov**

Right at eleven sharp my dad, Carole and Finn stepped through the fireplace. Finn glared at me, I think Seb could sense me tense up. So he asked if he could take Carole and Finn on a tour of Dove Town. While I told my dad of my news, I just hoped the he wouldn't go into Papa bear mode.

So here the three of us sat, at the table with tea in front of us.

"Well dad I will just come out and say it. I have met my veela mate, before you say anything just listen and let me finish. I know this is sudden but I can show you proof." I rolled up my sleeve to show him my wrist bearing Blaine's name. It was just like the markings that are on his wrists; my mom's name one his left and Carole's on the right.

My dad got up and hugged me. "I could not be happier for you, but you realize that that means that one of you is a bearer / sub; one of you will be able to have kids. But we won't know that until you come into your inheritance. Now before you go in panic mode. Being a Sub or Dom is like the stories you hear in the muggle world. Adam I would like to talk to Kurt more, about this whole Sub thing to Kurt later? But I would really like to meet with Blaine, and his parents. Say maybe at our Wednesday family night dinner tonight." My dad asked.

"Sure just hang on a sec and I will floo call Blaine and his uncles right now." I ran to the floo in the study.

 **Xxxxx**

I came back to the kitchen and told my dad that Blaine and his uncles would be delighted to come meet them tonight at supper. Carole, Finn and Seb had just come in for lunch. Dad asked Carole if he could speak to her in the study. When they left Finn glared at me again. After an hour; dad, Carole and Finn headed home to get things ready for supper.

 **Xxxxx**

Blaine, Harry and Draco stepped out of the fireplace about an hour before we had to be at my dad's. I showed Blaine my room, and gave him a tour of the rest of the house. After that we sat in the sitting room talking about random things. We were about to step through the green flames when I noticed that Blaine was nervous so I kissed his cheek and whispered 'Courage' in his ear as we stepped into the fireplace followed by our uncles.

In no time I found myself and Blaine stepping out of my dad's fireplace, only to be face to face with little Miss Hobbit and Finn. Rach and Finn gave us an evil grin. Blaine looked at me and squeezed my hand, as to say we can do this. We went in to the living room till supper was on the table.

Finn gave Blaine and his uncle a pointed look. "Dudes, who the hell do you think you are this is a family only supper."

"Finn I will not have you talking to my guests like that, and for your info they will be family. I invited them here just as you invited Rachel. Now supper is on the table so let's go eat. I introduced Blaine and his uncles to everyone as we sat to eat.

 **XXX at the table**

I stood up and stood behind Blaine. "Guys the reason Blaine and his uncles are here is because his is… my veela mate and is going to Hogwarts with…" I was cut off by Miss Hobbit.

"Yea right Kurt, Who would ever want you? You must have charmed him with a love charm so something. It doesn't look like you told Blaine what you did to poor Dave k. oh if you ever come back, I will make your life a living hell." She all but yelled.

"Miss Berry I will not have you threaten my son or my son's mate. Don't do it again or I will have you removed from this house permanently." Dad bellowed. But that did not stop her.

"Blaine can't you see he is tricking you into thinking you're his mate, he's not even Veela he is weak; and if you can't see that then maybe your weak minded. Kurt's a liar." Rach snapped. I couldn't take it anymore I ran for the living room and floo back to my uncles' place. When I got there I feel to my knees and cried maybe Rach and Finn was right.

 **XXX Back with Burt XXX Blaine's pov**

"Burt I apologize for this but it has to be said. Look Missy I will not stand by and have you or anyone talk to my mate that way. I am trying very hard to keep my veela instincts at bay. If I was under a spell my uncles here would know. Finn as for you; you are no more a big brother to Kurt than my pet hippogriff is, oh wait a sec, a hippogriff would make a better brother than you. Now I have to see to my mate. I yelled.

"Dad I can't believe you just let some guy you don't know talk to me that way, Blaine why would you even want Kurt, everything Rach said about Kurt is true."

"B why don't you go see to Kurt he is probably, back at my place. Your uncles will be there shortly. We need to sort out a few things here first." Adam told me.

I headed to the fireplace to go to Kurt, and let the uncles' deal with the aftermath.

 **Xxxxx Back at Adams xx**

When I came through the fireplace, I saw Kurt on his knees in front of me crying; I got down on my knees beside him then pulled him closer and started to sing to him. It was one that I heard by Darren Criss, - 'Not alone'. It seemed to calm him, but he still held on to me tightly.

"Why can't they just be happy for me? Rach and Finn know nothing about being veela they are just a witch and wizard/half veela. Whatever did I do to them?" he sobbed harder into my shoulder.

"Shhh… Kurt its ok I am here so are my uncles and yours." I tried to sooth my love. About 5mins later his breathing evened out and his body got heavy in my arms. That's when, my uncle Harry came in; saw Kurt was asleep so he told me to put Kurt on his bed. Then to come back to the kitchen to talk till the others got back. So that's what I did.

Harry told me that Burt thinking of trying to get Finn into the Veela School in France. They think that it might help him truly what it means to be a veela. That and they think that getting him away from Rachel will be good for him. – She is so controlling over him. It was then that we heard Kurt screaming for my help.

"Blaine. Help… Finn please don't throw me in there … there's glass and other dangerous hazards in the dumpster. You're supposed to be my brother, you don't have to side with him…"Kurt screamed out again like he was in pain. Both Harry and I ran into his room to find him with his knees to his chest, and a tear stained face. There was fear behind those beautiful blue eyes.

He looked at me as I sat beside him and held him. "Why are you still here, it's like Rach said I am damaged, I did those things, I am not worthy of your love." He sobbed.

"Awe my love that's where you are you are, so wrong; I fell in love with you the very moment we met. Our veela's are mates." I told him; I looked to Harry and telepathically told him that I needed him put a calming draught in some tea for Kurt and a bit to eat. Harry nodded and left the room.

"Please don't leave me, I don't like I could live without you, I need you like I need air to breathe. He sobbed.

"Love could never leave my inner veela feels the same as you. But I am just going to go get us some calming tea and a bite to eat, ok. I will be right back."

"Ok, please just hurry Blaine." He said as I headed to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen, only to find Kurt's Uncle Seb.

"Adam, where did Harry and unc Dra go?" I asked.

"Well Harry had told us about Kurt's nightmare when we got back; So to keep him safe till school starts; his dad and I have thought, that it would be better if he stayed with you and your uncles. Neither Finn nor Rachel knows where you live." Seb said when Kurt came in the room. "Kurt, you are going to stay with Blaine till school; Dra has gone to get a room ready for you, Seb and Harry have gone to talk to Mc Gonagall about you getting a suite.

 **An hour later – Adam's pov**

I had just gotten back from talking to Mc Gonagall. "After hearing what's has happen in the last few days, she said that your suite is the head boys one by the slytherin dorms. Oh and she has made you both head boys." I told the boys.

I helped Kurt with his school trunk and suitcase with extra clothes, and then Kurt shrank them down and placed them in his pocket. Blaine called out his address as he threw floo power into the fireplace; Blaine went first, once his was gone Kurt stepped into the green flames then was gone.

I was sad to see him leave but, Adam and I would see him before school started.


	6. Chapter 6 Hogwarts

**Chapter 6 Hogwarts**

 **Warnings- same as other chapters**

 **Blaine's pov**

After getting my mate settled in the spare room, he soon fell into a deep sleep. I then went to my room to try and rest. To say that the rest of the night was peaceful would be an understatement- it was anything but. It seemed like about an hour after Kurt would fall asleep; he would wake up screaming for me. The only time he wouldn't wake up screaming was when I lay next to him the last time he had gotten up; I went and asked uncle Dra for a dreamless sleep potion just so he could sleep.

 **Next morning**

I found my uncle Harry in the kitchen making breakfast, the way they looked at each other you could tell that they truly loved one another. I grabbed a cup of tea and sat at the table.

"How is Kurt doing? Dra told me that he had to give you a dreamless sleep potion for him."

"He is still sleeping- I had to sleep beside him, it seemed to help. Is uncle Dra still sleeping?"

"Yea he is he was just worried about Kurt is all. The reason that Kurt is calmer with you close to him is because he's veela knows that you and your veela is there to keep him safe. You two are truly mates." Harry got up to make us more tea and to pour one for a sleepy Kurt whom, had just walked in and sat beside me.

"Harry I am truly sorry for being a bother to you; Dra and Blaine. But I just couldn't get what Finn and Miss Hobbit said out of my mind. He has said it to me so many times, which I guess I started to believe that I wouldn't find my mate. It made me feel worthless." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"You're not a bother, Kurt. Dra went through something similar after the war, when his friends' found out we were mates. As for my so called friends; well let's just say they disowned me when I told them I was gay and I was Dra's mate."

Dra walked in and kissed Harry. "So are you ready to go, babe. We have to go out for a bit boys'. Do anything that we wouldn't do." Dra winked, and the couple left. I think that today was going to be a stay in our sweats, cuddle and watch movies kind of day.

 **XXXX**

I don't really remember the movies that we watched do to the fact five minutes into it we would start making-out. At some point during the current movie, we started making out once again but this time our hands to roam each other's upper bodies. I let out soft moan, when I felt Kurt's hand on my bare chest; he had slid his hand under my shirt. So I returned the favor by doing the same. I was rewarded with a moan when I lightly brushed over his sensitive nipple.

It was then that I knew if we didn't stop now we would end up doing something neither of us was ready for.

"Babe, we need to take a break, or we will end up in bed and we are not there just yet. But, someday real soon we will be. How about we get some tea and start supper for when my uncles return."

"I think your right, we should do that for you uncles. " Kurt smiled as we went to the kitchen, only to find Harry making a cup of calming tea.

"Harry, when did you get back? We didn't hear you come in. where's Dra?" my love asked.

Well we get back about, ten minutes ago but it looked like you boys were getting real cozy, and I didn't want to disturb you. Your uncle Dra is lying down for a bit. You see, we went to arrange for Finn to go to Beauxbatons. Finn flipped out when we told your dad everything had been arranged for him. Then Finn pointed his wand at Dra- Dra put his wand at the ready in case. Burt then he sent a stunning spell at Finn; told he was going not matter what. Burt has put Finn on lock-down till they leave for Beauxbatons in the morning."

"Harry I can take Dra his tea if you want, I would like to get to know him. And besides we might be able to help each other seen how we have kinda been through the same thing." Kurt gave a small smile.

"Thanks I think that's a great idea." Harry gave Kurt two cups of tea as he left the kitchen.

"B your uncle is still upset over what happen yesterday, and then what Finn did today didn't help. He thinks of Kurt as family."

"But, why we haven't fully mated yet."

"Well you see the day your veela saw Kurt as your true mate it automatically made Kurt apart of this family. It's in Dra's natural nature as a sub to protect you and Kurt as your mate."

"How about I go get take out for supper, you can tell Kurt and wash-up by the time I get back."

 **The next day – Kurt's pov**

"Boys before we head to your suite at Hogwarts; we have to see Prof. McGonagall so she can give you the password and a list of all the perfects. She will also give you the list of duties of the perfects. So we are going to floo straight to her office." Draco said as he went through the green flames.

Blaine went first, then I went into the flames; as I stepped out of the fireplace I noticed as I looked around the room was that there was a witch dressed in emerald green robes, grey hair and a kind smile.

"Come in my dear boy, you must be young Mister Hummel? And it's good to see you again Mister Anderson. Draco I thought Harry was joining us too?"

"That would be me prof. it's an honor to meet you- Blaine has told me about you and this fine school." I told her.

"I see that you are in good hands so I will go to our teachers suite, harry said he would see you in a bit, he was finishing up packing our things at home." Dra said as he shook her hand then left.

"Kurt, I have been told that you will be coming in to your veela inheritance in three days? If there is anything that you need before school starts let me, or any of my staff know. Now tomorrow I want Blaine to take you to the hospital wing to get a check-up and meet our veela healer and her assistant. They are like you and Blaine veela. I would like to know when you have fully bonded, and that way I can make arrangements with our teachers regarding your mating periods. If I am guessing correctly you're a sub Kurt, I have a sixth sense about these things. I have assigned a house elf named Mia to help you while you are here at the school. To call her all you have to do is call her name. Kurt I have placed you in Slytherin with Blaine. Now you may go and get settled in." Just then Mia appeared to show us our suite.

 **XXX**

When we got to our suite; we stopped at a door that had the name plate that read **:**

 **HEAD BOYS:** **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel.**

Blaine said the password then we entered; it was done in emerald green and silver. Off to the side was a small kitchenette, bathroom and a large bedroom.

"Love we have a couple of hours before we head to my uncles suite for supper, how about we have a bath? Don't worry love, I won't jump you. "

"I trust you sweetie, I would love to have a bath." We went into the bath room and filled the tub. We shed our clothes, Blaine was gorgeous. We turned off the water and got in; then washed each other, nothing but light touches. Both of us relaxed into the water, till we had to get out and head to supper.

"


	7. Chapter 7 Newbies

**Chapter 7 Newbies**

 **Blaine's pov**

After our bath, I made us some tea. We had about an hour before we were due at my uncles for supper- which meant that we could talk before.

"Kurt there is a few things I have to talk to you about being a veela mate. I am sure that your dad or your uncle have told that you might be a carrier or as muggles call it –a sub. It's not the same as it is in the muggle world. Being sub just means that one of us is a carrier and has kids." Kurt gave me a questioning look. "Don't worry about that too much who knows, maybe I am the sub. As you may have noticed that my uncle Dra has the signs of being a carrier. But anyway we won't know for sure who the carrier is till after we have mated." I saw blush rise in Kurt's cheeks.

"Yah I did get that chat, but my dad got my Uncle Adam and Seb to have that chat. Uncle Seb is the carrier. So they gave me the basics of things- but said that I could go to them if I needed advice." Kurt smiled weakly.

"Shall we head to supper, my love." I took his hand and lead him to my uncles' suite.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Next day (Kurt pov )**

Blaine and I had just gotten to the hospital wing- we are to meet with Shea and Mel who are the two Veela medi- witches. They both have, caring souls. Mel is only half veela- just like Finn. Both, Shea and Mel are a mated couple, they had a little girl that would be starting school here. The girls' name is Liss as it turned out she is biologically both of theirs. (I shuttered at how that would be even possible.-I struggled to get that thought out of my head.)

Blaine had been asked to wait in the sitting area; while Shea and Mel looked me over. When gave me a clean bill of health Blaine was allowed back behind the divider. Shea had explained that I was to come back on Wednesday- the day after I got my inheritance. That would be the day we find out if I was a carrier/sub. If it turned out that I am a sub; Mel would tell me about the changes that my body would go through. As we left I noticed that there was something different about Mel, yet familiar - I know, she has the same streak of platinum blonde hair; that Draco had.

I was going to ask Blaine about it but just shook the thought off as a fashion statement here. Suddenly I found myself wrapped in Blaine's arms.

We had till 5pm, - that's when the others would here; so Blaine showed me where the classes were, and the gorgeous view from the astronomy tower. Then we headed back to our suite to wash up before the sorting and the feast in the great Hall.

 **XXXXX**

Once every one was seated - as head boys we sat at our own table near the Slytherin table. The first years stood in a line at the front of the room waiting to be sorted into their houses.

The first one to be called was Lissy Black-Smythe; she was the daughter of Shea Black and Mel Smythe. The small girl was a mixture of both moms' except her hair it was blond and she had the brightest blue eyes. Lissy took a seat on the sorting stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ah yes, you have a balance mixture of both of your mothers' but where to put you? But I think that you well in Slytherin." the hat snorted, as Lissy jumped off the stool and headed to the table that was filled with cheering. One by one the first years were sorted. After the feast, Blaine and I lead the first years to the Slytherin dorms; once there we gave them there room numbers and classes, maps of the school. Blaine showed the where the prefects dorms are and told them that if they needed help with anything just to come find us or one of the prefects.

That was when the prefects came in with rest of Slytherin house. Blaine and I left them and returned to our suite across the hall from the dorms. Blaine said that he needed to ask Draco something but he would be back shortly.

 **XXXXXX (In Harry and Draco's suite) - Blaine's pov**

Harry gave me a cup of tea, and sat at the table with a cup in front of him.

"What's up, I can tell something is troubling you." Harry asked.

"Well Kurt is a bit nervous about getting his inheritance tomorrow night. He has a feeling that he maybe the carrier. But I told him that if he is; that he could talk to you or even Mel I know that she is the carrier for them."

"Yes she is. B are you sure you told him about everything; like that if he is carrier, he will get the same streak of ultra-blond hair. Because I have a feeling he may freak out if he sees it there out of the blue."

"I did but not about the hair streak thing. I told him that we wouldn't know who the carrier is till we mate fully..."

"B you know that's not always true, Dra got his when he came into his inner veela. I think that you should tell him soon, very soon in fact. I have a feeling that he is a carrier."

"Why don't you plan to have a romantic dinner and date in the room of requirement? It will be a way of getting to get know each other better."

"That's a great idea uncle Harry, thanks. I will talk to Kurt when I get back." I get up to go to Kurt. "Goodnight" I waved to my uncles- Dra had just come in the room.

 **XXXXXX**

When I got back to Kurt; I found arms full of a very lovey Kurt, it was like he could not get close enough to me. There was something that was off about him but I just went with it- I will talk to my uncle Dra about it in the morning.

"As much as I am happy to see you too, don't get me wrong I love you, But then, why the urge to be as close to me as possible?" I ask as I lead him to the settee and sat him in my lap.

"I don't know, it just came on as soon as you left, I had a sudden urge to follow you. I am scared - I have never felt this was before." he sobbed. I held him close.

"Love I think that you're closer to getting your inheritance sooner then we think. It will be ok sweetie. How about we go see Shea and Mel in the morning, they will be able to help. How about you go start the bath and I let McGonagall know that we might be late for our first class in the morning." Kurt smile and left to fill the tub.

"Mia, please come here."

"Master Anderson, be calling me?" asked the kind house elf.

"Yes, I need you to let healers' Black-Smythe that mister Hummel and I will be dropping by in the morning before classes."

"Mia, be doing as master Anderson asks." with that she left with a pop.

I entered the bath and had Kurt rest back on my chest.

"Love I have I feeling, that you are the one to be the carrier. And if you are you will get a streak of platinum blond hair- just like my uncle Dra and Mel. Kurt your inner veela is has fully awakened and has recognized mine as one true mate. It means that we will have to fully bond by mating. Because soon after getting your veela; you will start getting heat cycles. That is why we are going to see the healers in the morning. "

"Thank you sweetie, I guess that I could get used to the streak, but what if Finn says anything to me?"

"If he does he will have me to deal with."

"Can we get out now and go cuddle?"

"Sure we can do that."

 **Kurt's pov**

Blaine and I laid the bed, giving each other light touches. When I heard a sound like a cat purring; I was surprised when I realized that it was coming from me.

"Did I just purr? Like really..." I squeaked.

"Yes love it was you or rather your veela's way of letting mine know how happy it to be my mate." Blaine continued running his fingertips lightly over my body. My inner veela purred; I felt myself getting hard, just from the touching.

"Just go with it babe, let the feeling wash over you, let me make you feel good." Blaine whispered.

 **Xxxxx**

Both Blaine and were totally blessed out after the hand jobs we gave each other. For the first time in a long time we drifted off into a restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8- A Night to Remember

**Chapter 8- A Night to Remember**

 **Warning: sexy time for Klaine, don't like then don't read**

 **A/n a big thanks to my beta Liz**

 **Kurt pov**

I had just woken up to an empty bed, I then walked over to the dresser to get my underclothes; as I passed the floor length mirror what I saw made me stop and look. To my surprise I saw; my skin was slightly paler than it was yesterday, my hips were little more defined. Blaine was right, I now had a streak of white hair .I know what it meant ,I just couldn't stop looking in the mirror.

My thoughts were broken, when I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Hey my gorgeous mate, I see that you come into your veela, overnight." Blaine rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, it would seem so. But I have that dam streak of white hair….it means that… I am the carrier in this mate ship and… I will start a heat cycle soon. Blaine can we just go to see the healers now."

"Sure babe, you get dressed and I will be in the sitting room."

 **Hospital wing xxx**

Hey Kurt, Blaine what can I do for you?" Mel asked when we walked in.

"I kind of came into my veela last night."

"I see that you are mark as a carrier like me and your uncle Seb. Why don't come back with me and I will give you a once over." she lead me to an exam room, Blaine waited for me in the main room. I feel like I know Mel from somewhere but I can't place it.

"Mel, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything. So what's the question?"

"I feel as if I know you from somewhere as if we have met before. And are you may be related to my uncle Seb?"

"You would be right on both accounts; you see I met you just before your uncles' wedding. Seb is my twin brother. We became good friends with Drarry when we went to school here." She smiled.

"Shea and I met through Harry, she was Sirius' younger sister. Well it looks like your body is starting to adjust so that you will be able to carry a child. You may find that you have some discomfort with this; so I am going to get you to have Prof. Malfoy to prepare a potion for that." We walk out of the exam room.

"Boys, you need to use condoms as, I will have to find a method on birth control that works for you and you cycle. Here is a note for your prof. saying that you were here. Now off you go." She said as lead us out –we head to your class. I had walked with Blaine to my defense of dark arts class; he told me that I would see him at lunch. Blaine told me that he had to talk to Prof. McGonagall about something.

 **XXXX Blaine's POV**

I had just talked to the headmistress about my date with Kurt and using 'The room of requirement'. She had given me, go ahead to use to use but I had to ward it so that we would not be interrupted. She had written me special permission to miss my afternoon classes- so that I could spend the afternoon getting ready for our date. I walked into the great hall, and saw Kurt talking to Miss Lissy.

"Hi babe, hi Lissy why don't you go sit at your house table, I need to talk to Kurt." She smiled then skipped over the house table.

"I won't be able to make it to classes this afternoon; I have permission too, so I need you to give the list of potions to Uncle Dra. Let's just say it's a surprise for you. Love ya babe I have to go and set things up- but I will see you in your suite after classes." I placed a soft kiss on his lips then left.

 **XXXXXX**

I had just spent the last few hours getting things set up for our night of romance; I was now headed to our suite to pick up Kurt. I had changed my clothes before I left the room of requirement.

I had even stopped by to grab lube and condoms from Shea- I was going to see Mel but Shea had said the Mel was a bit under the weather and had gone to see Madame Pomfrey at St Mungo's and would be back later.

When I got into our suite, heard the shower running, I summoned Mia to me. Then asked her to take the lube and condoms to the room of requirement and place them by the fire. A short time later, Kurt came out in black skinnies and a red button down shirt. To say he looked hot would be an understatement.

"All I can say is WOW, do you trust me? I would like to put a blind fold on you; I don't want you to see where we are going."

"I trust you; my veela tells me that I am safe with you." Kurt grinned. I put a blindfold over his eyes and we slowly made our way the room; once inside I lead him to the table and took off the blind fold.

 **Kurt's Pov**

When Blaine took off my blindfold – I looked around the room to see the room filled with flowers of all kinds; music was playing softy in the background. Blaine pulled out my chair then sat down opposite me. Mia came in with our meal. He had the house elves make my favorites.

"Blaine I just wanted to say thank you for doing this, I love you."

"You deserve it babe, I love you too, white streak and all. Fate has brought us together as soulmates; I will do everything in my power to make you safe and happy." He got up and walked over to me; took my hand and started to sing 'sometimes when we touch' Dan hall version. We swayed to the music, when the song blended into another, Blaine kissed me- I kissed back, with all of the love and passion I had in my very being. One thing led to another, we slowly removed each other clothes. We now stood in front of each other naked.

He took my hand and led me to the fireplace; just in front of it there was a thick blanket spread out on the floor and pillows. He lay me down gently on the blanket and pillows. Blaine lay next to me; lightly running his hand over me. I did the same to him. "Love, do you still want to fully become my mate tonight? Once we do this no one will ever be able to break the bond we share." He kissed me.

"Yes sweetie I want this with you, I want to be yours forever. I am ready my love." I purred. Blaine looked at me with a loving smile; as cast a lubricating spell on his fingers, and slowly stretched me open all the while kissing me to distract me from any discomfort. Once I was stretched open enough B took a condom from it wrapper and rolled it on his now hard cock. He lubed up his length; placed one of my legs round his waist as he slowly entered.

His thrusts were slow and even at first, then he speed up at bit.

"Blaine…so….good…don't stop… I need more… please…" I begged. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. I could tell B was too.

"Babe you feel amazing… I about…to come…." With one last thrust, I was hit with a wave of euphoria. It was like our souls had joined as one; I felt safe, loved, floating and at peace with the world. I let the feeling wash over me. After want seemed like hours, I heard B calling to me.

"Love, please come back to me, you are safe, I love you so much." I slowly opened my eyes to find Blaine looking down at me.

"Welcome back, love." I looked around to find that I was now on a bed and had been cleaned up.

"How long did I pass out for?" I asked.

"Sweetie, what you felt and went through is called Subspace; it's when a sub truly trusts their Dom to take control of their needs when making love, and I as your Dom provide you with after-care, hence the bed we are on and being cleaned up."

"Mmm…k… I'm …so sleepy now B."

"That's ok love, go to sleep and I will cuddle you. Goodnight" I was sound asleep before Blaine got out his last word.

 **XXXXXXX Meanwhile in the Great Hall XXX**

 **Seb's pov**

I had just gotten a floo call from a distraught Mel, she told me to meet her in the great hall when I heard someone crying, red eyed Mel.

"There you are, sis. It breaks my heart find my twin crying, what has, you so troubled?"

"Oh Seb… I don't know how to tell her; but I have to tell Shea, but if I do Shea will leave me maybe even take Lissy from me…how could I let this happen? She is going to so mad." I pulled her close and let her cry it out. When she had stopped she pulled away I took her hand in mine.

"Sis you can tell me anything, I have been taking care of us both since mom and dad kicked us out after we both came out to them. Tell me dear sister."

"Well you know how I have been sick off and on this past month… I went to see Madame Pomfrey today at her healer office. Well it turns out that I am with child she said my date is April 1. Shea and I had talked of having another; we agreed to wait till Christmas to star trying."

"Shea won't be mad these things happen. Your cycle must have changed for this to happen. You can't control what you veela wants. If you want I can see if Dra and Harry can watch over Lissy, when you tell Shea you can use Adam's and my cabin by the lake for the weekend to talk things over. I was going to see Harry, when I heard you crying in here." I told her.

"Yes I think that would be nice. Thank you for being there for me." She gave a small smile.

 **Xxxxx**

I was headed to talk to Harry and Dra when I bumped into Shea.

"Hey Seb have you seen your sister, I am worried about her. I know she went to see the healer today; I haven't seen her since."

"I just saw her; I can only tell that she is ok. But she has something to tell you and she thinks that when she does, you will be mad and leave her. There is something that she needs to talk to about, so you two are going to spend the weekend, at my cabin don't worry about Liss, Harry and Dra will watch out for her." I told her.

"Oh my, I know what it is. She's with child isn't she?" Shea asked.

"Shea, I can't say. That you will have to ask her; just a word of advice let her come to you, and please don't push her right now. When she gets back to your suite show her that you love her no matter what and that you won't leave her."

"Don't worry Seb I will. And thanks." She smiled as I headed to see Dra and harry.


	9. Chapter 9 Babe, I love you

**Chapter 9 Babe, I love you**

 **Continued from chp 8 warnings are the same**

 **Shea's pov**

The closer I got to our suite- the more I thought about what Seb had said. Maybe it was nothing or at least that's what I hoped. I opened the door to our suite, only to find a sobbing Mel and Dra holding her as she cried.

"Dra what's wrong with Mel? Why is she crying?" I ask as I sit beside them.

"Shea, it something that she will have to tell you; after Seb had come to visit I had started my rounds to make sure that students weren't running around the halls- when I saw Mel here, looking out a window by the stairs crying so I brought her here. She told me what happen but like I said it's her story to tell." Dra told me as Mel moved to hold me as if I was going to disappear.

"Shea let me know if you need anything. Mel things will be fine you'll see. I will see myself out." With that he left. Mel was still sobbing into my shoulder, but not as bad as when I first got home.

"Sh…Sh… it's alright babe- things can't be that bad." She looks at me.

"Oh Shea… but it is bad- once I tell you, I just know you will up and leave and take Liss with you." She whimpered.

"Babe I could never do that to you- no matter how bad things are or what you have done. You know that right?"

"I know your right so I will just tell you. I just don't know how to tell you the news. So I will use the advice that my brother told me- and just say it. Sweetie when I went to see healer Pomfrey today she told me that …. I am going to have you baby… I am two months in… please don't be mad. I know we wanted to wait till summer." Her bottom lip quivered.

"Babe, I am surprised- not mad. I could never be mad at you. I could not be any happier than I am now. Here is what we are going to do; we are going to spend the weekend at Dra's cabin on the lake. He is going to get Kurt and Blaine to keep an eye on Lissy." I hugged her tight. "It's been a long day so how about we go to bed and get some sleep?"

"Ok Shea, babe I love you." She kissed as we headed to the bedroom.

 **XXXXX next morning-late XXX**

 **Kurt's pov**

The light from the sun flooded the bedroom; I looked beside me only to find Blaine's smiling face looking back at me.

"Good-day my sweet mate- you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you so I had Mia, bring up our brunch." Blaine gave me a quick kiss to my lips then brings a try of food over to me.

"Thanks sweetie, you are the best mate ever."

"Awe babe I love you so much. After we eat and dress we have to see the headmistress and let her know that we are fully mate-bonded."

"That sounds like a plan- sweetie." After eating and getting ready for the day we headed up to McGonagall's office.

 **XXX McGonagall's office XXXX**

 **Blaine pov**

The headmistress let us in; we sat in front of her desk, sipping on the tea that her house elf had brought in.

"Well boys' I take it that you two have fully mate-bonded." she gave a smile.

"Yes we have Professor, and we are very happy together. We are going to head up to see Mel; she seemed a bit distracted yesterday." Kurt smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Congratulations, I have already had the house elves set up a proper bed for you. Don't think that I know that you two had put your single beds together." she winked.

"Now off you two go - make the most of today. You have classes in the morning." I took Kurt's hand and lead him to go to see Mel.

 **XXXX**

We bumped into my uncle Harry on the way to see Mel. He had told us that Mel had been feeling ill lately, and need time to sort things out. Then he asked if we could keep an eye on Lissy, This weekend as Shea and her needed the weekend to themselves. Kurt and I agreed that we would. Uncle Harry thanked us, and headed off to his next class. Kurt and I decided to take a walk around the grounds of the school. After our walk, I had planned for a nice dinner for two in our suite. Today had been a great one.


	10. Chapter10 Caring and comfort

**Chapter10 Caring and comfort**

 **Warnings; MXM and FXF sexy times, don't own Glee or Harry Potter**

 **Kurt's pov**

The week had gone by in a blink of an eye; it was finally Friday night and time for our movie marathon of…. Wait for it… you guessed it Disney movies. It was shortly after nine pm when we heard a soft knock on our door.

I get up from Blaine's arms and opened the door to a sobbing Lissy. I took her hand and lead her to the settee'. "Lissy sweetie, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he hugged her.

"Well Hugo Weasley he…. Was making fun of me because I have two moms; well I call Mel-Méré was she called her mom and I call Shea –Momma. Hugo said it was wrong and that I was a freak just like my moms', I went to tell prefect, Teddy but he said that he agreed with Hugo. "she sobbed louder into Blaine's shoulder.

"Tell you what Lissy- if you would like you can stay with us for the weekend. We told your moms that we would look out for you. Kurt will stay with you here while I go deal with Hugo and teddy." Blaine gave a small smile. "Thank you both, I will take you upon that offer." She grinned.

"I am going to go deal with the boys, now I shouldn't be too long." Blaine smiled then left.

I made up the settee for the munchkin; I gave her a drink of water and tucked her in. I had an urge to go all mother like with Lizzy. The there was a tug at my heartstrings, Adam had told me that the closer I got to my heat cycle that the more mothering I would become. I headed to the bedroom to watch a movie till Blaine got back.

 **Blaine's pov**

"Boys I would like to know why you said the hurtful things you did to Lissy. I have informed Professor Malfoy of this and he will decide what a fair punishment is, a letter will be sent to you parents; Teddy as for now you, are no longer a prefect.

"But Blaine that's not fair we don't do anything wrong, I only agreed that that it was wrong to have two moms or two dads. Just like Hugo's dad said. Why do you think Ron Weasley don't talk to Harry or Draco." Teddy retorted.

"It is fair and I will stand behind my decision; now off to bed with you both." I glared at them and headed back to my love.

When I walked in the suite; I found Lissy curled up sleeping, so I headed to the bed room where I found Kurt laying naked and stretching himself out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had been helping Lissy with her charms homework all morning, Blaine had to let his uncles now that there would be one more for supper. Mia had just popped in with our lunch.

"Kurt I forgot to tell you that I have to meet with Hannah Longbottom in the library after lunch. She wanted help with her muggle studies." She smiled. (Sophie is the daughter of Neville and Luna.)

"That's no problem, but you will have to be back here before 4:30 so that you can get ready before we head to Professors' Malfoy-Potter." I told her. We finished lunch and she left.

 **Blaine's pov- on way back to suite**

"Dra can I ask as to why Ron Weasley is so hateful of Uncle Harry? I thought they were friends." I ask.

"They were, but when Harry and I came into our inheritance and found out that Harry and I were mates most of the Weasley disowned him. You see they all just wanted him to be family because of his fame and money. He had come to me when they threw him out, after he turned down mating their youngest –Ginny. We fully mated a few days after that." Dra explained.

"That's why when it comes to the Weasley's; I am the one that deals with them. Rose is a sweet girl – she gets that from her mom. But Hugo has been corrupted by Ron. Ron and Hermione got divorced five years ago, Rose lives with her mom, and Hugo –with Ron." Dra gave a said small smile.

"Oh, by the way I have to tell you that Kurt is showing signs of starting his heat; maybe in the next few weeks. Could you maybe talk to him about what to expect, I know Adam talked to him but I want him to know he can go to you."

"Sure B I can do that. I will see you guys at 5:30tonight." Dra headed to find Harry.

 **X at Lake Cabin- Mel's pov**

Shea and I had spent most of the morning cuddling, and making love in front of the fireplace; I felt safe in her arms, it felt like home. We had talked late into the night about why I thought she would leave me after she found out about the baby. She told me that that she would never just up and leave me, the only way she would leave is if I told that or sent her away.

We talked about anything and everything; sometimes no words were needed we just knew what the other needed. Shea had gotten me through a lot over the years. She was there for me when Seb and I got kicked out of the house, the day we came out to our parents. Dad was more worried about his reputation than he cared for us. At least my bro had met Adam by then. - A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey hon, why the tear you know you can tell me anything." Shea asked as she wiped the tear.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you as a mate, the day when my parents kicked us out with nothing to our names."

'Shhh…. Its ok , that's in the past, if you remember the potters took in me and my brother Sirius after she found out that he would not side with the dark lord." She gave a small smile. "Mel? Why don't we have a nice bubble bath then I will make your fave supper."

"I think that's a good plan sweetie." She led us to the bathroom; where she filled the tub; undressed me, then herself. Shea seemed to know that with the stress of everything, that my veela needed shin on skin contact. My veela craved it.

After about an hour, she helped me out; dried us off, and then we went to the bedroom when we lay on the bed making out. Shea peppered kiss over my needy body; I was getting wet just form the kisses. I felt her hand slip to my wet womanhood, at this point I felt her start to finger me, and I let out a needy moan I begged for more.

"oh hon, your so wet for me, such a pretty mate;, your so close to the edge aren't you, can…feel you tighten round my fingers…" as soon as I heard this, I felt like I was floating, safe and very contented.

"Honey you're ok… please come back to me…I love you so much babe." The sound of her voice brought my back to her. I slowly opened my eyes to see her smiling face.

"Hey, welcome back,"

"What was that? It was like I was floating, at peace and safe." I asked

"You my love went into subspace." she hugged me.

"Oh just like wow. I never thought that I would experience that."

"Honey, I want you to rest till supper ok. We can talk about how to tell Lissy about the baby."

Shea I miss our sweet girl, so can we leave before lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure we can do that"


	11. Chapter 11- The letters

**Chapter 11- The letters**

 **Blaine's pov**

It was the day before Halloween, to say that today had been a cake walk, it was anything but. You see, everything was going fine until Kurt got four letters. Then on top of that he was going to going into his first heat cycle any day now, so of course he was worried about that. But then again I think I would be too if I was in his shoes.

Anyway back to the letters, the first two were from his dad and Nick; his dad had asked how he was doing and that Carole missed him and Finn. Nick told him that after grad that he and Jeff would have a bonding/mate ceremony - they could not wait till they saw him during winter break.

The third one to be read was one from Finn, Kurt gave a puzzled look as he read to letter to me;

 _ **Hi little bro**_

 _ **I am writing this letter to you, to let you know that with the help of the teachers and my mate; I have seen the errors of my ways. I am truly sorry for not standing up for you with Rachel - she had no right to say what she did. In all honesty I am glad that mom and Burt sent me to my new school. If they hadn't I would have never met my true mate. Dude she is awesome; she is the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, her name is Gabriel or Gabby for short. Coming here has really opened up my eyes as to some of the things you have and will go through.**_

 _ **I was hoping that we could me tomorrow at Hogsmead I will understand if you don't. But I would really like you to meet Gabby. We will be at the 'Three broomsticks' at 11am hope to see you there.**_

 _ **Gotta go Gabby is waiting for me, your bro Finn**_

"Kurt, what do you think? I think that we should at least to talk to Finn. I will be with you the whole time so he won't do anything. But it's totally up to you." I told him as he opened the last letter.

"I agree with you - we will meet up with Finn. That was when I noticed Kurt go paler than he already was.

"Love what's wrong?" I asked as he started to go catatonic. I took the letter from him and begin to read it;

 **Kurt,**

 **I know you are staying at your uncles' house and going to a fancy school there, but make no mistake when I find out where you are, I will be coming to get back at you for taking my Finny-bear from me and making him turn on me. Not only, had that he sent me a letter saying that some French tramp is now his mate. That is just insane I am his true mate. This is all on you Kurt. You won't know where or when, but I will get you back. Now I just have to get Finn back before he mates with that floosy.**

 **Ps. I have eyes everywhere.**

 **Your former friend, R.B.B**

I just could not believe what I just read; no wonder Kurt went catatonic on me.

"Sweetie, its ok she can't hurt you, you are my mate and it won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Now let's get you to my uncles' they will help us." I lead a still ridged Kurt to my uncles. On the way we had bumped into Mel, she wanted to know what had caused Kurt to be in his current state-I showed her the letter. Mel then helped me get Kurt to my uncles.

 **A short time later* / at Dra & Harry's**

When we got there, Mel and I got Kurt lying down on the bed in my old room; Mel told that in Kurt's current state of shock, the only thing that could bring him back would be skin on skin contact. After I undressed and striped Kurt down I got in the bed with him. It didn't take long for my love to start coming around. Mel said that if we needed anything just to send Dra or Harry to get her.

"Blaine, I have to warn Finn, and I want to let him know that we will meet with him at lunch."

"We can do that, sweetie I have to insist that we have my uncles go with us just in case Miss Hobbit shows up. Now why don't you try and rest before supper and I will talk thing over with my uncles."

"Ok I will try." I kissed his forehead, put on the robe I found behind the door. I walked into the Livingroom but only found uncle Dra sipping on some tea.

"How is Kurt? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes you can, Kurt's brother and new mate would like to meet for lunch at Hogsmead but, because of the letter Kurt got from Rachel I don't want to go without you or harry."

"Well my dear boy luck is on your side; as it so happens my mom is head of the veela council, and harry still knows a few Aurors'. So I am sure we will have your backs. Now, how about we go start supper?"

"Dra, I was wondering where everyone went too?" I asked.

"Harry went to talk to Kurt's uncles and his dad; Mel took the letter to McGonagall so she could give it to my dear friend Blaise- head Auror. Don't worry we will keep Kurt safe." That's when Harry came into the kitchen. "I have just talked to Adam and Seb; they are going to talk to Burt and Carole. I also talked to Blaise; he told that it would be better if he personally went with the boys to meet with Finn. You see Rachel has never met Blaise or Dra's mom, so if she shows up; then we can take her in for harassment and stalking at the very least." Harry hugged me.

"Here B, why don't you take this tray of food to your mate. Don't worry about anything; I will talk to Shea and Mel to see if they want to go with you to Hogsmead. Now off you go." I told him as I handed him the tray.


	12. Chapter 12 Same ol' Rachel

**Chapter 12 Same ol' Rachel**

 **Big thankyou goes to my wonderful beta Liz**

 **Warning; sexy times ahead**

 **I don't own glee or Harry potter**

 **Kurt's pov- Halloween**

A plan had been set- there was no way that Rachel would be getting away with whatever she had planned. Blaine and his uncles' would see to that, thing is with veela's – they will protect their mates to the end of time. Puck had overheard Rachel taking to some guy about how she planned on surprising Finn and me when we meet. As it turned out Puck sent word of Rachel's plan to Blaise.

The plan was that Mel and Shea would go with us to meet up with my brother and his Mate. –Rach wouldn't know Mel or Shea. So I know that for a fact that she would give up the opportunity to open that big mouth of hers.

Dra's mom (Narcissa, head of the veela council) and his friend Blaise (minister of magic) will be waiting close by getting every word and video.

 **HOGSMEAD**

The four of us stood in front of the Three Broomsticks- everyone had gone ahead to take they seats. Blaine squeezed my hand as we went in.

I immediately saw Finn sitting with a beautiful blond next to him. Finn got up as we moved closer. "Finn, it's good to see you. I would like you to meet Mel and Shea they are the schools healers as well as our good friends." I hugged him.

"Nice to meet you, this is my mate Gabby …" Finn was cut off by a fuming mad Rachel. I looked over to where Dra; Harry, Blaise and Narcissa sat with her cell recording everything.

"FINN that is a lie and you know it. She no more your mate then a werewolf is. I am your only true mate. Thank goodness I got here in time to stop you from mating with this French tart. Now come along." She yelled, stepping closer.

"Rachel you're too late Gabby and I have been fully mated of a month now. And there is nothing you can do about it." Finn kissed Gabby's hand. Then she turned to me.

"Kurt! You did this... you turned them all against me… it's too bad that when I had put Dave under the imperious curse to get rid of you. He never got a chance to Finnish the job. Dave, liking you made him soft; I knew it was a matter of time before he would try to get with you. But I guess I will have to do that now." She raised her wand; Mel and Shea pulled Gabby under the table, we watched as Blaise grabbed Rachel from behind and cuffed her hands behind her.

"Now Miss Berry, you are being arrested for: stalking, harassment, using an unforgivable curse, a tempting to do bodily harm to two veela mates. As there are veela's involved you will be set before the veela council." Blaise told her.

"That's ridiculous! You can't charge me with anything- I not even Veela so your stupid laws don't apply to me. And even if they did, you can't prove anything." She snapped back, trying to get out of the hold Blaise had on her. Narcissa Malfoy got up and walked over.

"That my dear is where you are so wrong; you know nothing of the laws, you see veela laws work with the wizarding laws. So when you sent the letters that you sent to Kurt and Finn, they became proof of your plans and we have the argument, which just happens all on tape." She said sternly.

"Oh! How rude of me for not introducing myself, I am Mrs. Malfoy- Veela council leader. And Blaise is the Minister of Magic and ex Auror. You will stand in front of the veela council. Now Harry, be a dear and go with Blaise, and escort Miss Berry to the veela holding cells" Narcissa told miss hobbit.

"Oh don't even think about escaping, the cells are magic proof, Miss Berry. Mel its ok to come out from hiding, I wish to meet my nephew's new mate." She smiled.

I came out of hiding; she pulled me into a hug.

 **Xxx sitting having coffee XXX (Blaine's pov)**

Shea had taken Mel home to rest, Kurt was cuddled into me side, sipping his tea. It was then that he felt a little warmer than normal. - Little too warm. My aunt spoke up; "Kurt are you feeling ok? You look a little flushed."

"No I don't; I feel like my insides are burning." He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Kurt have you felt this way before?" my aunt asked.

"No this is the first time feeling like this." He answered.

"My guess is that Kurt is starting to go into his first heat. Blaine I think you should get him back to your uncles' place. I will inform the school that you will both won't be there for the week."

"It burns … make it stop…" Kurt sobbed as I picked him up.

"Shhh…. My love once we get to my Uncles I will take care of you and make it stop." I told him as we flooed back.

 **Dra's pov**

"Is my little bro going to be ok?" Finn asked.

"Yes he will be ok. Blaine's veela will guide him as to what Kurt's needs are. As my mom stated Kurt has started his first heat. Gabby will be going into her first one soon." I told him.

"Gabby, told me that it's when we will have a sex marathon for about a week." Finn gave a grin.

"That would be correct Finn. But for Kurt it will hurt more till his body adjusts to the womb that his body is developing. Don't worry Finn he will be ok. I went through the same thing a few years back." I told the tall boy.

Finn and gabby had to go back to their school; mom had to go deal with Miss Hobbit. She told me that she would see me at Christmas if not sooner. Harry came back a few minutes after everyone had left. I had explained that Shea and Mel went home to spend some time to bond. I told him that Kurt had gone into his first heat and let them use our place for the week. So we would be staying at our suite at the school.

 **Shea/Mel's place (Mel's pov)**

I lay naked as Shea; kisses, licks, feel and suck on every inch of my body. I felt like I was on fire as her hands lightly roamed my body. Till they find my now wet womanhood.

"Mm… love is this wetness just for me? Is this what I do to you when I kiss and touch you?" She moaned.

"Yes… Shea it's all for you – just for you. More please… Shea … feels so good." I writhed under her.

"Shhh… babe let me take care of you." I felt her slip a finger into my dripping wet womanhood. She kissed and sucked on my neck as she fingered me. I reached down to do the same to her. Shea was equally wet. I played with her wet folds. All too soon we climaxed with each other's names on our lips.


	13. Chapter 13 Winter Break

**Chapter 13 Winter Break**

 **(Time jump)**

 **Kurt's pov**

It was the last day before Winter break, it had been decided that Blaine and I would spend most of the break with my parents. Finn and Gabby would be joining us Christmas Eve as would my uncles. Shea, Mel and Lissy will be spending it with Blaine's uncles.

We had all been invited to Malfoy manor, for the New Year's party that the Malfoys' were famous for. Shea and Mel would be there. Narcissa loved hosting big parties, she had moved into the small cottage by the small pond on the property, when Draco and Harry had mated.

With Rachel now behind bars, things had gone back to normal. We should be hearing back from the veela council to what they were going to do with Miss Hobbit. Blaise had found a bunch of letters in her room some were addressed to Gabby; Finn, Jeff, Nick. She even had made a list of revenge. Things were not going to be in her favor.

I had gone through my first heat almost three weeks ago. It was filled with passion and pure lust but it left me feeling somewhat empty, I just could not put my finger on it. I had gone to asked Mel about it but her morning sickness has come back with a vengeance, so it was just Shea in the hospital wing. Shea told me that it was better if a carrier answer the question. Maybe Adam or Dra would know. I left the wing to find my love.

Shea was very pleased with both Blaine and mine progress as junior healers, she told us that we are ready to sit the healer's exam. By the end of the school year we will be master healers.

 **Blaine's pov**

"Love, are you ready to leave, your uncles' are waiting for us." I asked.

"Yes love I am ready. I can't wait to see my dad. I have missed them." Kurt walked over, took my hand in his as we flooed over to Adams' place. We will be spending the night and in morning we will be heading to his dads.

When we had appeared in Adams' sitting room, I noticed Narcissa sitting sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Boys, I have come to tell you that you won't have to worry about Rachel for a long time. She will be spending her life in prison. And if she was ever to come near you or Gabby; Blaine and Finn are well within their rights to deal with her as they see fit." She winked.

"Now I am off to tell Finn and your parents." she said and with a pop she was gone.

 **(Kurt pov)**

After lunch Blaine and I headed to Diagon alley to some shopping. I had picked up a few things that we did not have in the States. We had gone into Fred and George's' shop and got a gift for Nick and Jeff. Now all I need is something for Blaine. Blaine was going to get something for his uncles'- But that would have to wait till I get to my dad's.

Blaine and I had just stepped into the Leakey cauldron for a butter beer before heading back to my uncles. Seb was having Shea and Mel over. I am I little worried about my uncle Seb, he looked a little pale. Mel had asked me to take her place as Shea's assistant in the hospital wing. She also wanted Blaine to be her healer, He agreed.

It was a little after Four when we got back to the house.

"Boys, you just have enough time to get washed up for supper, and nothing else. Just remember I was newly mated once." Adam winked from the kitchen door. That's when Seb asked to talk to me in private. I told Blaine to go ahead.

"What's up uncle?"

"Well ...um... I think that I am with child. I was wondering if you check me over, now real quick." Seb asked. "Sure lets step into your room."

Seb lay back on the bed; I pulled up his shirt, I moved my wand over his stomach. An image was projecting from the tip of my wand. The image was of a small baby. That's when I looked over to the door to see Shea standing there.

"Congrats uncle, you are right you are with child. I would say you are just over 3 months along." I told him. "Kurt I would like to tell you that you have just pasted the last part of you healers test and you passed with flying colors. Seb and I talked it over and he agreed to let you use him as part of the test. Seb asked me to check him over but not tell him what I found out till you could exam him. For Blaine's practical I will get him to give Mel a checkup after dinner."

"Kurt, you better go see Blaine before he comes looking for you. Please don't say anything to anyone I want to tell Adam and Blaine at dinner." Seb smiled. I left to go wash up for supper.

 **In bedroom with Blaine**

"Love can I ask what Seb wanted you for?" Blaine asked as I washed up for supper.

"Oh he just said that he had a big announcement to make at supper. But he didn't say what it was."- I know it was I lie but I had given my word.

"Ok then let's get to the table." We headed to the kitchen; we all sat down at the table. Seb stood up.

"I have an announcement to make…" Seb was cut off by. Adam

"Oh my, your dyeing, aren't you? That's why you have been sick… how am I going to live without you?" tears filled his eyes as I went over to him.

"Love you couldn't be more wrong. I am not going anywhere. Sweetie Kurt gave me a checkup and as it turns to I am going to have your child. I am just over three months in." Seb smiled.

Mel got up to hug my uncles when she passes out. Thankfully Seb caught his sister before she hit the floor. Blaine went into Healer mode right away; telling Seb to take her to the spare room.

 **IN SPARE ROOM – Blaine's pov**

I had asked Seb to make a calming tea for Shea. Kurt and the others left the room, - to say that Shea was worried was an understatement. Mel had started to come around.

"Shea I am just going to examine Mel to find out what's wrong." I told her waved my wand over Mel everything till I got to her stomach; that's when a pink and blue stream of light projected a picture of not just one baby but two.

"Well it looks like the reason for your passing out is that the fact you are having twins. So you may find that you get tired faster and may have sickness more often." I told the couple, Shea kissed Mel gently on the lips.

"I know I am haven't taken my healer test yet but I would recommend that you gone on semi bed rest. Maybe cut back your hours in the hospital wing. Kurt and I could cover for you Mel. I would recommend that you stay here for the night." I leave closing the door behind me. I went back to the sitting room to tell everyone that Mel would be just fine with some rest.

Kurt took tea and a bite to eat to Shea and Mel- it was up to Shea and Mel to say anything about having twins. All I know is that my veela could not wait till Kurt is with child.

 **A/N I am taking a short break, but will be back on the 29** **th** **of July. Taking time to visit with family so bear with me, thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas at the Hummel's

**Chapter 14 Christmas at the Hummel's**

 **Christmas day**

 **Kurt's pov**

I woke up snuggled in Blaine's arms- it felt like home. Blaine blinked his eyes open.

"Merry Christmas my love how did you sleep?" He kissed me senseless. I was about to return the kiss when Finn started to pound loudly on my door.

"Dudes get up! Santa has been here, left presents for everyone; moms got breakfast on the table." He barged in the room, with a look of terror on his face. It was then that I realized that the sheet was covering just below our hipbones.

"You guys have scared me; please pulled our coves up farther. I did not need to see that first thing." He tried to cover his eyes.

"FINN HUDSON-Will you, leave your brother and his mate be. I told you just to know on the door and tell them that I had breakfast on the table; not to go barging in. so it's your own dam fault if you saw anything. It's not like we didn't hear you and Gabby last night. Now get you butt down here." Mom shouted from the kitchen. Finn slowly backed out and closed the door behind him.

Blaine got out of bed, as did I. we put on a pair of PJ bottoms and headed down.

"Well Finn is great at being a cockblock. Just as I was about to have my; way with you too that was the third time in the last two days. How about we pick up where we left off later?' I looked at my mate with a grin.

"That he is Blaine that he is." He kissed my forehead, when I sat at the table.

 **After breakfast**

Draco and Harry had just stopped by for a bit- before they had to head back for Christmas dinner with Narcissa. Now was my chance to ask Dra about the empty feeling I have had.

"Dra can you help me fix tea for everyone? That and I need to ask you something." Everyone was gathered around the tree as dad started to hand out the presents. Dra and I headed to the kitchen.

"So what was the question you needed to ask?" he said as he plugged the kettle in.

"Well… I have had this empty feeling, and my veela feels sad and disappointed at Blaine's veela." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Ahh I see; don't worry your pretty little head, I have been there. My veela was the same way when I am not with child. Your veela will get used to not getting preggers with your heats. Not every heat is going to be a fertile one, but you already know that. I have recently learned that Voldemort had cast a curse at me that rendered me unable to have kids. So Harry and I are now exploring our options. The others don't know yet. So please don't say anything." He placed milk and sugar on the tray.

"I won't say a word Dra. I just hope the Mel will be ok with me being her Healer. Seb is ok with Blaine being his. Because I can't be as he is my uncle."

"I am sure it will be ok; oh that reminds me I have something for you and Blaine from the head healer. I put it under the tree. Let's get back in there." We walked into the living room, to find that they were waiting for us to get back; to open presents, Blaine and I were handed the ones that he had brought with him.

We opened them up to find a licence and healer's certificate's that read:

 **HEALER KURT ANDER-HUMMEL**

 **CERTIFIED HEALER AS OF DEC/16/2015**

It had been signed by head healer Spafford and Pomfrey, Blaine's was the same except the name.

Mine and Blaine's eyes widened; I pulled out a card and read it out loud;

 **Cognates boys on a job well done, you are now certified healers. I will explain everything when I see you new year's eve.**

 **Hugs, Shea and Mel**

To say that we were dumbfounded was an understatement-But what that mean for us at school? I guess we would have to see when we return to school.

 **XXXXX**

Blaine and I returned to my room to shower- which turned into a heated make out and blow jobs. It was then that I noticed that I was starting to show signs of going into a heat soon. I blushed at the thought of an upcoming heat. Blaine looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Love, are you ok? You look a little flushed." Blaine asked.

"I just realized that I am showing signs of going into heat again soon."

"You will be fine like last time." He kissed my forehead. I went to help Carole make supper- Blaine went to watch a game on T.V with the boys. Gabby was skyping with her parents in the Den. This gave me the perfect time give Carole a gift.

"Carole I have another gift for you. Come sit with me and have your coffee." She sat across front of me.

"What is it sweet Kurt?"

"Well you have been there for me when my mom couldn't, I would really like it if I could call you mom. But only if you want me too." Tears filled her eyes.

"I would love it if you did; I already class you as my son." She came over and gave me a bear hug.

"What do you need help with mom?" I put my cup in the dish washer.

"Well I need a salad and an apple pie made. And I will start the vegetables."

"It sounds good to me." I gathered the things I need, and got to work.

 **After supper**

 **Blaine's pov**

We were all sitting in the Livingroom, after having a big meal. Adam got up and spoke.

"I have something to tell you – well Seb and I do. Seb and I are going to be having a baby in early May. Kurt I would love for you to be my healer, but will understand if can't."

"I would like that but I have to check with Shea. I will talk to her New Year's when we see her and Mel." Kurt told his uncle.

 **Adam's pov**

My mate had started to nod off to sleep so we had said good night and headed to bed. Blaine and Kurt had gone down to Kurt room about an hour ago – by the sounds of things they were having bonding time.

I undressed Seb and helped him get into his bed- as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep. I kissed his forehead and headed back to the kitchen for one last cup of tea.

I entered the kitchen to find Kurt with a cup of tea. I grabbed a cup and sat across from him.

"I don't think it is possible for you to be Seb's healer, but maybe you and Blaine could switch and you could be Mel's healer and B can be Seb's." I suggested.

"It might work- I will run it by Shea and Mel when I see them."

"Oh and Kurt I think that you should have your dad sound proof your room. Blainers and you were kinda louder then you were when you were staying with us." I winked.

"I will bring that up to him. I am … ummm…. Showing signs of going in to heat again and can't help my urges." He blushed.

"It's ok Kurt- Seb is the same way now how bout we get back to our mates."

"Good idea uncle. Goodnight." He headed back downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15 New Years

**Chapter 15 New Years**

 **Warning; sexy times ahead,**

 **Disclaimers don't own Harry Potter or glee**

 **Blaine's pov**

My uncles let us spend what was left of winter break at Malfoy manor. We had talked to Mel and Shea about my being Mel's healer and Blaine as Seb's healer. They both agreed, Kurt had examined Mel and told her that as long as she was not no her feet for too long that she would be able to join the party later. To say Lissy was excited was an understatement- she went as far as to ask Kurt and me to dance with her.

Finn and Gabby were with her family for the rest of the break. It had been great to visit with them and to see how Finn has grown as a person. I just know, when the time came he would make a great dad. I am so glad that he had even found his mate. I guess that old saying 'things happen for a reason' is true.

I really do wish that Kurt would hurry out of the bedroom he wants to surprise me with his outfit. I looked up as my love came out of the bedroom. I there was one word to describe my love and that was hot. He was wearing; black skinny jeans, red belt, and red button down shirt (that Finn and Gabby had given him). I was dress in; red jeans, black shirt and black and red bow tie.

I gave him a kiss then he returned the kiss. I broke the kiss - needing air.

"Dam Kurt, you look hot. But we better get going or I may just have to ripe your clothes off and just go for it." I took his hand and we headed down to the grand Hall.

 **Kurt's** pov

As we were head to sit at one of the tables that had been set up; I found myself with my arms full of a very happy Nick. There was something different about him, but familiar - then it hit me. Nick had the same streak of white in his hair.

"Nick does this mean that you're a carrier like me? I thought that it would be Jeff that was the carrier."

"I did too Kurt, but it seems that when we fully bonded over Christmas, the fates wanted me to be the carrier. But I could not want a better mate."

"You are the best mate that I could ask for too Nicky" Jeff kissed Nick on the cheek.

That was when a very excited Lissy came over and hugged me and Blaine.

"Hey sweetie, how are your moms' doing?" Blaine asked.

"They are good guess what?" she smiled. "What's that sweetie?"

"Méré is going to have two babies, a boy and a girl. I can't wait. And I get to help name them. Can we go dance now Blaine...Pleaseeee" she said in one long breath.

"I know sweetie I was the one that told her. Yes we can" Blaine took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Hey kurt would you like to dance with me? As both our mates are preoccupied." Jeff asked. "Then that way you can rescue Blaine and I can rescue my mate form his little sister."

Jeff led me around to where Blaine was dancing with Lissy.

"Hi Lissy it's my turn with Blaine now. I think your momma is looking for you." I said as I saw Shea walk over. "Lissy we have go now the babies are making mere tired and it's passed your bedtime. Kurt dear are you alright? You look a little warm." Shea asked.

"I am a bit I think I just need so air. Tell Mel that I will check on her we are back at school."

"I will Kurt. Blaine there's a nice clear sky, with the moon lighting it up. You should take kurt to see it."

"I will do just that." Blaine took my hand and led me to the large deck.

The New Year was just seconds away... 7...6... I looked into my loves eyes...5...4... Leaning closer to him as he leans toward me... I feel a slight burning -I ignore it...3...2... 1 our lips meet. It was we were the only ones there; the kiss becomes more, the burning desire rises, I can't help myself. My veela smiles at me. I shake it off. Blaine stops the kiss.

"Sweetie I think we should take this upstairs don't you?" his winked.

 **Blaine's suite- Kurt's** **pov**

By the time we got up to the suite, my veela was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The burning intensified. I couldn't get close enough to him. We were now both stripped, and I was pinned to the wall. By the way B was acting he felt the same way. Ah I just thank the fiats that I had prepped myself before. I knew that there was something off, but once again my veela took over. Blaine lifted my up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then slowly entered me. It was that moment that the burning started to ease. But the more Blaine thrust into me the burring was back. We came with each other's name on lips.

As soon as we were breathing normal again - a new wave off lust and passion hit. It went on like this for what seemed like days. By the time it fully stopped I fell into a deep sleep. - Could it be, Naa it couldn't could it- that last thought as I closed my eyes.

 **X Blaine's pov**

I woke up to a sleeping kurt cuddling up to me, I then realized what had happen, but I wanted to be sure so I got up to fine my uncles. I headed to the kitchen I need a cup of coffee and by the look of things Kurt would be asleep for a bit,

 **In kitchen - with Narcissa**

"Well welcome back to the land of the living. Now now no need to be embarrassed." she winked and handed me a coffee.

"How long has Kurt and I been in my suite?"

"Well I would say five days; I think it's safe to say that Kurt had gone into an early heat. I would even say it may have been a fertile one."

"I have to agree, I felt the burning he felt; I don't remember much after our veelas took over. And just as we thought it was over -it would fill us again. Where did Dra and Uncle Harry go?"

"Something came up and had to go deal with it they should be back soon. You should get back to Kurt. I will send, dippy up with food for you and sweet Kurt. Now off you go.

I walked in to the bedroom to find that Kurt was starting to wake up. "Hey sleepy head, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Blaine I am scared, I went into heat, and then Mr. Veela grinned at me. After we got here I don't remember a lot -it's still blurry." he sobbed.

"I don't know even know if we use protection. What... if I'm preggers... What are we going to do?"

"Sweetie, we will have to wait and see ok please try not to worry," I hug him.

"Blaine, I would really like to spend the next few days with my dad, please."

"Sure we can do that after a shower and I will let Aunt Cissa know - I will get her to tell my uncles what happened," I kissed him then we headed for a shower.


	16. Chapter 16 You're a great big brother

**Chapter 16 You're a great big brother**

 **Continues from chap 15**

 **A/n; surprise I am giving you another chapter this week.** **As I won't be able to post next Wednesday, I want to thank my beta Liz - enjoy**

 **Kurt's Pov**

Blaine and I had just come through the floo at my parents' house. We were met by my mom.

"Well this is a nice and welcome surprise boys'. Your dad is at work, but should be home in a bit." Mom smiled.

"Mom I need to talk to Finn, by any chance is he here?" I asked as I fought back the tears.

"Yes he is, upstairs playing games till Gabby gets back from her cousins place."

"Thanks mom. Would you mind if B and I stay for the weekend? We have to be back at school on Monday."

"Sure sweetie, your dad would love to see you. You go see Finn and B and I can catch up."

I ran up the stairs. I saw Finn playing games. He looked up. As soon as he did I could no longer hold back the tears. He opened his arms up to me as I rushed into them.

"What's wrong little bro? Do I have go all protective big bro on Blaine?" we take a seat on his bed.

"No Finn you don't. He has been nothing but kind. The thing is um...something happen about a week ago... I kinda...sorta...went in to my second heat early. By the time I realized it, it was too late my veela pushed to the surface and took over. Now I could be having a baby." I cried into his chest.

"Shh...Shh...Kurt it's going to be ok. Do you know for sure? You may not even be with child." he hugged me tight.

"I don't know for sure. But my veela seems happier than when I had my first heat. Besides they may not be able to pick up anything for another month yet. We were going to wait till the end of school. If I am then I just know that he will leave me. I'm scared Finn."

"Maybe mom can help figure it out? You know she is a male carrier healer. Or maybe she knows of someone at St. Mongo's"

"Maybe I will ask her later...I just hope that B won't be mad if I am, Finn." I sobbed as Finn held me. I soon felt my eyes get heavier as I drifted off.

 **Kitchen -Blaine's pov**

I had just told Carole everything that has happened since New Year's. She told me that Kurt would have to be seen by a healer at St. Mongo's, but as luck would have it she knew of someone there. She told me that she had trained her and that she was top in her class.

"Blaine how about I sit down with Kurt after supper and have a chat? After that I can make arrangements for Healer Luna Lovegood to visit with Kurt at the school..." That was when Finn walked into the kitchen minus my mate.

"Hey Finn where's my sweet Kurt?" I asked as he grabbed a coffee and sat down.

"Poor guy fell asleep crying after he told me what he went through. I think that he is scared that he has disappointed you; B and that you will leave him. - Even though you can't because of your bond. Promise me that you won't let him distance himself. He tends to do that when he is scared or worried."

"I promise Finn. I won't let him."

"B, I just want you to know that I am sorry that I let Rachel poison my mind. I really care for my brother. I know he will be ok because he has you and if you ever hurt him bad I will hunt you down"

"Finn I wouldn't expect any less from you. I know you love Kurt. Besides I think I would have a bunch of people after me. Kurt is lucky to have you as a brother. You are a great big brother." I told his brother.

"Thanks Dude, I try to be. I just hope he forgives me for how I treated him. I really feel bad about it."

"He already has if it was you he went to see when we got here." I smiled just as Kurt walked in.

"Hey love did you have a good nap?"

"It was ok. Sorry I fell asleep on you Finn."

"It's ok bro, I don't mind."

Dad walked into the kitchen. "Hey kiddo, this is a nice surprise to come home to. When do you have to leave?"

"We have to be back on Sunday. We can stay till Sunday afternoon." I told Burt.

"Burt why don't you go wash up and the boys and I will get supper on the table." Carole smiled and winked at him as he headed to the small washroom.

 **After supper (Kurt's pov)**

Dad and the boys were watching some game on the telly. Mom and I had just finished cleaning up. She handed me a cup of tea then sat down at the table with me.

"Sweet Kurt please, tell me, what has gotten you so troubled?" She gave a small smile.

"Well um...I went into my heat early. to make a long story short, I might be having Blaine's baby. Mom after my heat my veela was grinning at me. he seems happier than the last time. I am just scared that if I am Blaine will leave me." I let out a sob.

"Aw Kurt, you know that's not possible for that to happen. Once we have made that bond with our mates, our veelas won't let us leave each other. Only death will do that till we find a new distend mate. Just look at your dad and I. Blaine will be overjoyed to be a father."

"I guess you're right mom. I was just over thinking again."

"Son, I know the top male carrier healer at St. Mongo's, I trained her. If you want I could arrange for her to go to the school to look you over. I could floo call her now if you would like."

"Thanks mom that would be great." I poured myself another cup of tea and waited for her to come back. A few minutes later Gabby came in.

"Hey Gabby, how was your visit with your cousin?"

"Hey Kurt, it was good; you have a glow about you. For some reason your veela seems happier than the last time I saw you. My veela is cooing at yours. Now is there something you want to tell me?" she winked.

So for the third time today I found myself explaining about my heat. After that Gabby and I decide that we would spend the day together tomorrow.

"Well kurt I am off to bed. See you in the morning." she hugged me and left.

Mom came back; she told me that healer Lovegood would see me in two weeks' time at the school. We said our goodnights and I headed to my basement room.

 **Kurt's room (Blaine's Pov)**

When Kurt came downstairs and told me told that he and Gabby wanted to spend the day at the mall, my veela told me that something bad was going to happen. So I told him that I would like him to go with a group of friends. He agreed then got out his sleep shorts. Kurt had just climbed into bed the only thing he had on was his sleep shorts. So I just knew that he needed to bond skin on skin. I cuddled up behind him being big spoon.


	17. Chapter 17 Shopping and surprises

**Chapter 17 Shopping and surprises**

 **Kurt's POV**

Gabby, Nick, Jeff and I had just stepped into the mall; I don't know what it was but Nick kept grinning at me like a dam Cheshire cat. Jeff was no better; he would wink at me as to say ' way to go Hummel'. It was a bit creepy if you ask me.

In every department store we went to something was pulling me to the baby/ kids section. Naa... can't be. I tried to shake the pull. Gabby wants to get something nice to ware to their prom - something that would knock Finn's socks off.

 **Xxxxx**

Two hours later, we had decided that we needed to get a bite to eat soon we went to the food court. We sat and talked about anything and everything. I looked up from reading the text I had gotten from B - only to see none other than Quin Fabray storming her way over.

"Well, well look at what we have here; let's see, its kurt and his gay band. Who had nothing better than to lead Dave on; brainwash Finn and had my girl Rachel imprisoned for a long time." she spat, as a familiar vamp walked over.

"Is that a problem boy? Is she bothering you?" the tall vamp asked.

"Nope no problem here, I was just leaving anyway- oh Kurt I would watch my back if I were you." she snared as she stormed off.

"Thanks Elliott, but what are you doing here?" I ask the vamp. (Elliott was an Auror, turned Malfoy guard.)

"Well Rachel had let it slip that she wasn't working alone. We don't know who the other person is and watch over you and Mr. Anderson; she just wants you to be safe. I will be nearby but hidden. I am to be with you till you go back to the school. Mrs. Malfoy will get in touch as soon as she can." he walked away before I could say anything.

"Guys, after that I just don't feel like shopping anymore I hope you are not mad at me. I just need to get back and talk to B about this. I don't need a sitter. "We got up and headed to the car.

"No worries Nick and I will take you and Gabby back." Jeff unlocked the car and we got in.

 **Back at the Hummel's**

I walked into the family room; B looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hon what's wrong, did something happen?" he asked.

"Yes something happened; queen bitch Quin showed up, then Elliott showed up saying that your aunt Narcissi said that he was to watch out for us till we go back. It's just to keep us safe. Can you believe that? B IDON'T NEED A BABY SITTER, I need space." I stormed down to my bedroom.

 **Blaine's pov**

"I should go talk to him." I got up - Gabby grabbed my arm to stop me.

"B I think you should just give him some time to calm down he just got news and it was not good and that was after finding out about Elliot watching you. I will talk to him, plus I think his hormones are all over the place." she gave a small smile then headed to make Kurt calming tea.

"Dude I think my girl is right. He needs space he will come to you when he is ready." Finn said.

Gabby pocked her head in the room, "I am going to take this done to Kurt now."

"I just worry about him. Finn I have been keeping something for him. He is going to hate me you all will hate me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well my aunt told me that Rachel told her that she wasn't working alone. We just don't know who it is. That's why we have Elliott tailing us."

"You should have told him, dude. He will be mad but he will come around. Let's help mom get supper we can make his favourites."

"I know he will, I just hate him being mad at me. That sounds good to me, Finn."

 **Kurt's room- Kurt pov**

I had been sitting on the bed when Gabby asked if she could come in, I told she could. She came in and handed me a cup of tea; she took a cup for herself.

"Kurt I know how you feel, I have had to grow up with having the guards around me. We know you don't need to have a sitter. They are there to keep us safe, I don't think that anyone wants to see you get hurt. More so now, that..." I cut her off.

"What do you mean Gab?"

"Well now that you are with Blaine's baby, they want the both of you to be safe. I know you're because my veela can sense it, so can Nick and Jeff. I can do simple test to tell for sure. It is a power that I have. But only if you want me to." she smiled. Then Blaine poked his head in the room.

"Hi B Gabby said that she can tell if I am for sure caring your baby. Go ahead Gabby we want to know." she placed her hand on either side of my belly, moments later a smile crossed her face.

"Congratulations boys Kurt is with child. As it would seem your baby has been chosen by the fates to have two gifts. I am not sure what they are because one little is so little. It looks like the wee one will be due around the 29th of June." Blaine kissed me with passion. - Who knows may be after supper if I play a little Maroon 5 I will get lucky.

"Gab please don't say anything about the baby just yet, I want to get used to the idea first."

"Boys supper is ready." mom yelled from the top of the stairs.

 **X later that night x**

We had just gotten out of the shower, Yes I did get lucky. Blaine and I went up for one last tea before bed when Narcissi appeared with a pop.

"Kurt, Blaine- Mel has gone into early labour I have her in one of the birthing rooms at the house. Seb is there helping to get thing set up. We may need you to Carole."

We all went to the floo, before we knew it we were at the Malfoy-potters.

Narcissi lead use to where Mel was. Shea and Lissy were holding her hand, when I could tell that a contraction hit her. Seb was setting up for the babies.

"Lissy why don't you go with Blaine and go see if professor potter has a movie that you and Blaine can watch. B I need you to make some calming tea for us." I told them as they left the room.

"Mel it looks like the twins want out now, I know they will be early but they are just fine. Let's start now shell we."


	18. Chapter 18 Babies

**Chapter 18 Babies**

 **Blaine's pov**

Lissy and I sat down, on the couch- waiting for Kurt to delivers the twins. She sipped on her pumpkin juice, it seemed as though time was standing still. Lissy let out a sigh and a sniffle.

"Lissy sweet girl what's wrong? Aren't you happy that your mom is having the twins tonight?"

"Blainey is my mere going to be ok? I could tell she was in a lot of pain, by the way Uncle Seb's hand was turning red as she held It." a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lissy your mom is going to be just fine, you trust Kurt don't you? Don't worry the babies are going to be fine. I know it's scary for you but it will be ok. What have you decided to call the twins?"

"Their names are Alex and Conner; they are the names of the twins from my fave books. My moms' really like the names too. Do you like the names Blainey?"

"I really do like those names." I hugged her- it was then that we heard two loud but tiny cries.

"Are those cry's coming from my brother and sister? I need to see my mére; I need to see if she is ok... please… Blainey can I go see them?" Carole and Seb came into the room.

"Hey, Carole is it possible for Lissy to go in and see her moms and the twins?" I asked.

"She can as soon as Kurt has settled Mel and the twin back into their room. Blaine, I would suggest that you and Kurt have bonding time, in your suite here. He looks like he needs It." with a smile she left for home.

About ten minutes later, Kurt came out looking rather tired- he nodded to Lissy to fellow him and she did. I got up and followed, Kurt stopped at the door; told Lissy that she would have to be careful of her mére's belly. He closed the door behind her after she walked in. I took Kurt's hand in mine and lead him to our suite.

 **Shea and Mel's suite - Lissy's pov**

Kurt took me to see my moms and, my new baby sister and brother. He told me that I had to be careful of mere's belly. I walked in to the room to see my mere feeding Alex and Conner. Momma came over kissed my forehead and I sat in the chair that was beside the bed.

Momma asked if I wanted to hold them- I nodded as uncle Harry passed the twins to me. Alex looked like mére and my brother looked like momma.

"Momma where is uncle Seb?"

"He was tired; the baby is making him tired just like the twins did to mére. He will be fine." Momma took a sleepy Conner and placed him in his small bed/cradle, then but Alex in her tiny cradle. I gave mére a kiss and a hug, and then asked if Uncle Harry could take me to my room. He agreed. I left with him hoping that moms would have a good sleep.

 **In Blaine's suite - Blaine's pov**

After a quick shower, I dried us off with the big fluffy towels, I didn't bother with put underwear back on us, and picked Kurt up- carried him over to the bed, laid him down then got in beside him. I could tell he needed to bond with me - we both needed it.

I love the way his skin feels on mine, he takes good care of it. We gave each other light touches, we just lay there, nothing needed to be said we just knew what the other wanted, needed.

"Blaine, just so you know I think you will be a wonderful dad to this little one. I know that it hasn't been officially confirmed but truly believe that I have our child growing inside me."

"Awe I think you will be to my beautiful mate." I kissed his forehead as we slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Next morning**

I left Kurt sleeping peacefully, I had decided to check on Mel and the twins. When I walked into their suite I saw Mel feeding the twins- by the look of things they had taken to her milk. Dra was setting up the baby bath, sleepers and diapers.

"Hey, Mel how are you feeling, Kurt is still sleeping so I thought that I would check on how you are healing." I give a smile.

"We are doing well I am still sore, but Dra gave me something for the pain. Lissy went down to the stables to see the horses with Harry. Kurt was awesome last night; he told me everything that was going to happen. I still can't believe that Alex and Conner are here. Will I be able to return to the school?" she asked.

"I would like you to stay here for a few more days I am sure that Kurt and I will be here till then as well." I tell her.

"Shea can you getting me a bite to eat?" Mel asked her mate.

"Sure I can do that love, want to join me Blaine I am sure Kurt would love breakfast in bed." Shea smiled ear to ear.

"I was going to do that anyway. Dra and Binky can manage here for a half hour or so." I told them and headed to the kitchen.

 **In kitchen - Kurt Pov**

I was standing making breakfast for everyone- I had found the note that Blaine had left for me saying that he would check on Mel and the twins. I had just put the pancakes on a plate - and placed it under a warming spell. The bacon was almost done when Shea and B came into the room.

They sit down and I go to pour some coffee when suddenly I feel dizzy and like I am going to pass out. I grab for the counter; the next thing I Know I am in Blaine's arms being carried to the sitting room. Blaine called to Shea to go to St Mongo's at get Healer Luna. With a pop she was gone; B placed me on the settee.

Seconds later Shea was back with Healer Luna. She looked like Dra, blonde hair, blue eyes- yes I could tell she was pure Veela.

"Why hello you must be Kurt, Shea told me what happen. I am here to look you over."


	19. Chapter 19 Getting back to normal

**Chapter 19 Getting back to normal**

 **Warning: sexy times ahead**

 **Kurt POV**

Healer Luna confirmed that I was indeed carrying Blaine's and my baby. She had told us that I should take it easy for the week- so my body can adjust to having the baby growing inside. Luna said that because this is an mpreg that I would give birth at the end of May. (Not that we didn't already know these things but it was part of her job.) As for my healer duties at school well B was going to talk to Shea about my shifts.

I agreed that I would only work three days a week. I was to stay here for the next week; Luna offered to be at the school till we returned. She would take Lissy with her in the morning. Mel and Shea would be going back to the cottage by the Black lake, in the next few days depending on how Mel felt.

After a bite to eat I headed up to check on Mel and the twins, Dra and B were going to talk to the headmistress about what happen with Mel and me.

 **Shea and Mel's suite**

A very excited Lissy answered the door, and hugged me - thanking me for helping her mére, last night.

"Kurtie are you ok? You look like mère when we first found out about the twins. I helped my momma give Conner and Alex a bath after breakfast. I can take you to see them." she said all in one big breath.

"I am just a little tried is all?"

"Are you sure it not because of you and Blainey's baby growing in you tummy?" she squeaked.

"How did you know that Lissy?"

"I have the same power as mére, but mine come and goes but mére said with practice that I will be able to use it when I need too. I have to go find Uncle Harry- he is going to look over my muggle studies essay. "

"Liss before you go could you keep the baby thing a secret - B and want to tell everyone together. Ok."

"Sure I can do that." she skipped away.

I knocked on the bedroom door, Mel told me to come in. I walked in to find that Mel had just finished feeding the twins. Shea took them to change their diapers. I walked over to the bed.

"Let's have a look see at how you are healing." I checked her over, it seems that the cream and the potions I had uncle Dra give her are doing their job.

"You are healing nicely Mel, I think we want to get you up and moving around in the morning. I guess I will see you at supper." I went to find Narcissi to get her to floo call dad; Carole, and my uncles -so they could come to supper.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Blaine's POV**

It was a little after four when I got back, I had stopped by to check on Seb; I opened our door, only to find Kurt sitting on the window seat looking at the ever darkening sky. He looked a little sad, and worried.

"Hey someone is deep in thought; babe, tell me what is going through your mind."

"Well we are going to have to tell everyone at supper about the baby, Lissy knows - she has the same power that Mel does. That and do you think that Quinn is the one helping Rachel? Do you think she will make good on her threat?" A tear ran down his cheek.

"Blaine I am just thankful that Elliott was there. I have talked to Narcissi to see if they have had any leads on where Quinn is hiding- but nothing so far. With a pop Binky stood in front of us.

"Mistress wants to know if you be joining her and guests for supper." Binky squeaked.

"Yes we will be down. How long till supper?" I ask the elf.

"It will be, ready at six."

"Very well Binky you may go." Kurt told binky.

"I think we have time for a shower." he winked at me leading me to the bathroom by my tie.

 **In the bathroom**

 **Kurt's pov**

We stripped down and jumped into the shower, I found myself pinned to the wall by my love. He kissed me with passion; the next thing I knew I was facing the wall, with his finger trailing done my crack to stretch out my waiting hole.

"Kurt, you were planning on this weren't you? You did that so I wouldn't have to."

"Yes on both accounts my love." I reached around to lube up Blaine's hard shaft.

I turned back around; I wrapped a leg around his waist. He lined himself up, slowly pushing his way in.

His thrusts started out slow I felt him hit my prostate with every thrust. I craved more; I needed more.

"Blaine … I need more… faster … oh Blaine…need to cum…" I panted.

With one final trust we both came hard. We washed up and got dressed for supper.

 **At supper**

We had just eaten, and now it was time to tell everyone of our news. Blaine and I stood in front of our families and spoke.

"Kurt and I have something to tell you. As us may know Kurt has been showing signs that he maybe with child. Well he had a dizzy spell the other day and thanks to healer Luna- it is confirmed that by the end of May we will have our first little one." Everyone got up to hug us and to congratulate us.

Nick and Jeff came over to us and hugged me.

"I knew it, I just knew it. Thanks Kurt." Nick smiled.

"Yea thanks Kurt, now I need to take Nicky out for supper and a movie." Jeff huffed.

"Awe love; please don't be that way- you now I have the gift of foresight." Nick Tried to sooth.

"I know my love."

"I think we should all head to the sitting room for tea and coffee." Blaine said.

"Kurtie, did I do well I didn't tell anyone?" a lively Liss bounced.

"Yes sweet one you did great." I told her as we walked to the seating room.

"Congratulations buddy your mom would be so proud of her baby boy, as carole and I are." Dad hugged us both

I think for once things were getting back to normal or so I hope.


	20. Chapter 20 April

**Chapter 20 April**

 **Time jump**

Blaine's pov

It is now nearing the end of April and Kurt will be giving birth to our little princess. That's right we are going to be having a little girl in a month's time. We have decided to name her Aliza Marie after both of her grandmothers. Kurt's moms name was Elizabeth and mine mom's name was Marie.

Kurt had been doing really well- that is till this week his morning sickness has hit him hard. I even got Mel to check him over this morning. Today was not starting out good for him. So far the only thing he could keep down the last few days is pineapple smoothies.

Luna came by to talk to Shea about taking over Kurt and Eliza's care- she had been called to the states to help with a risky pregnancy. Kurt agreed that he would be ok with Shea doing the C-section on the 29th of May. We had been told that it would be is Kurt and the baby's best interest that he start his maternity leave soon. I had floo called my Dra and Harry to see if we could stay in my suite in the mansion, they agreed and said we could move in anytime. Mel would be checking on Kurt, besides working with me at the school.

I will be flooing back and forth to and from the school, sure would miss seeing the kids but he knew it was for the better.

I had performed the C-section on Seb about two weeks ago, Kurt had to assist me. It was a baby boy they had named it Christian or Chris for short. Both father and son were doing great.

 **XXX AFTERNOON XXX**

Kurt had been resting on the couch most of the morning, uncle Harry had been helping me pack up our stuff so we could move it to the mansion this afternoon. Uncle Dra had just come into our suit and sat beside Kurt.

"Mom is happy that you guys are moving in to the mansion, Mia is already there getting settled. Oh has Harry told you our good news?" Harry walked in.

"Harry I was just about to tell the boys that we have decided that we are going to blood-adopt a child from the orphanage that Harry set up after the war." Uncle Dra smiled.

"That's great news, I know you will find the right one," I said as Kurt stood up and bolted for the bathroom- I ran after my love, I found him heaving into the toilet once again. After rinsing out his mouth we went back to the sitting room. Dra handed him a potions that would help settle his tummy.

He downed the potion; Harry passed a glass of water to chase it down, within five minutes he started to look better.

"How are you feeling now, love?" I kissed his forehead.

"I am starting to feel better, thanks for the potion. Our little princess is very active today, but I think she wants some pineapple smoothie. B, would you mind getting one for me please?"

"Sure, Kurt my love, I can do that." I went into our mini kitchen.

 **Kurt pov**

"Dra, I am still worried about what Quinn said about me watching my back. I am glad that aunt Cissa had Elliot watching us that day. I can't thank you and your family enough- it means a lot."

"Kurt, you are already apart of this family; you were when you became Blaine's mate. We will do anything to protect the ones we love. I guess all we have left is to shrink down the boxes, and then we can head to the mansion."

After B came back with my smoothie, Dra had gone to shrink our stuff. We headed over to the mansion around 2pm.

 **Meanwhile in Lima – Mike's pov**

I was heading to glee club when I heard two voices coming from an empty classroom. It was Quinn and Tina's voices- I hid out of their line of sight.

"Look Tina I don't care if you don't want to go through with my plan to take care of that traitor Kurt Hummel. Look at it this way if you don't I will tell mike about all the guys you slept with. Then he with never want to mate with you." Quinn sneered.

"You wouldn't, you're right he would leave me…. Ok I will do it if it means I keep Mike. I know he would believe you, even if I haven't slept with anyone." I heard Tina sob.

"All you have to do is get Kurt alone and I will deal with the traitor myself. You Got that Tina."

"Yea I got it, you go I will be there I a sec." Quinn ruched out – a few seconds later Tina walked passed. I grabbed her arm.

"Oh mike I … need to tell you something but if I do I know you will leave me- she wants to do something bad to Kurt." she cry into my shirt.

"Shhh sweetie no need to say anything I overheard you guys I will text Finn so I can warn Kurt. I want you to play along till we figure something out ok? We should head to class." We walk down the hall.

 **In glee- Mike's texts to Finn**

 _ **To Finn**_ _; need your help re: Kurt/Quinn_

 _ **To Mike;**_ _sure what up- what do you need?_

 _ **To Finn;**_ _need to warn Klaine of Quins plan- need to know where he is_

 _ **To mike**_ _; they are moving to Draco and Harry's manor today they will be there till the baby's born. Wish I could be there but I have exams. Ms. Malfoy will know what to do. I will text her to let her know you are coming._

 _ **To Finn**_ _; thanks buddy I will say hi for you_

 _ **To Mike**_ _; Np Dude_

 ***Malfoy manor*- Blaine's pov**

Kurt and had just finished unpacking and were now going to have tea with aunt Cissa – we walked in to the sitting room to find her; Mike, Blaise and a face I have not seen before.

"Mike, it's good to see you but why are you here?"

"Well it looks like Quinn is playing to take care of you for good, she thinks that you are a traitor and you're the reason that there will be no nationals for the ND's this year." Mike told me.

"Don't worry kurt we have come up with a plan of our own. You and your princess will be fine. I would like you to meet Carson; he has the same ability as Mystic from the X-Men. He will pose as you and we will snag her as she has Carson alone. We also have evidence against her for her home." Blaise explained.

"Kurt I will be taking you and Blaine to Paris for the week. You will be safe we will have Elliott with us." Cissa smiled.

"Oh boy I can't wait B I have never been there!"

"Mike, I want you to tell Tina the details of where and when then Blaise will take care of the rest. Now let's have our tea." Cissa smiled.


	21. Chapter 21 Paris

**Chapter 21 Paris**

 **Warning- sexy times ahead**

 **Kurt's pov**

 **May 20** **th**

In just a few short hours; I will be in Paris with my love and aunt Cissa – I could hardly wait. But first we had to eat breakfast.

Blaine and I had just gotten out of the shower and were now dressed. Blaine looked hot in his red skinny jeans; black polo shirt and a red, black bowtie. I was dressed in loose fitting jeans, (I had used an expansion charm on them and my shirt.) I had on a blue button down and a grey vest.

 **X after breakfast x**

Blaine had garbed our bag, then the three of us flooed over to the **Le Grand hotel Malfoy.** – Yes the Malfoys' owned a few hotels. Blaine's aunt checked us in, walked back over to us and gave us the key code for the lock on the penthouse suite. "Boys, the penthouse is my personal residents, no one else uses it that is but close family. I will be in the suite across the hall." She said.

Cissa left after letting us into the suite; it was huge, the décor was emerald green and silver. I walked to the main bath it was small, it was done up in tan and creams. Then I walked over to the large French doors that lead to a large deck. I stepped on to the deck; I followed it around the corner- it led to another set of doors. I opened the doors to find the huge bedroom. It was done in Ravenclaw colors; there was a large tub that could fit two, it sat in front of a large window. Blaine had gone to see his aunt about something, he only said that it was a surprize.

I went back out on the deck to look over the vast city. I was in my own little world; I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt two strong arms wrap around my big belly. Our little princess kicked at her papa's hand that was rest on my belly.

"You seemed to be deep in thought my love. Is something worrying you?" Blaine asked.

"No, not really my love – I was just thinking about how this little one just might be a kick boxer. She has been very active girl today."

"That's our girl, feisty just like her daddy." Blaine turned me in his arms then gave a kiss full of passion. We broke apart when we heard a voice clear behind us – it was aunt Cissa.

"I see Blaine has told you our plan for the day. Well we are starting off with a lunch at the Eifel tower, and then I have arranged for a tour of the city by way of horse and carriage- And to top the night off a nice dinner cruise along the seine. Over the week we will be doing a lot of things. Now let's go before we are late." We were ushered to a waiting limo.

"Can we even go to Disneyland here?" I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "We will see... if we did we can't go on any rides, you are too close to birth." Blaine kissed me. "I would be ok with that just as long as we can come back here after Aliza is born."

"You are always welcome here, just give me a call and I will arranged your stay. Ahh it looks like we are here. Your trip here is on me, Malfoys always, take care of their family. Kurt my daughter would have loved you. " She smiled. I gave a confused look. We went into the restaurant and took our seats.

"Kurt, Blaine I have to tell you something that very few know, Blaine your mom wasn't my sister as you were made to believe. She was Draco's younger sister; you see she was born a year after him, I know I had to hide her from the Dark Lord or he would have killed her but that's another story. Anyway I am your grandma not your Aunt. I know this is a lot to take in but you had to know, now that the dark lord and the death eaters are no more. Please don't hate me… "A tear rolled down her cheek and the waiter gave use our food.

"I don't hate you, what you did was out of love; you did the right thing. What do you want to be called?" Blaine asked her.

"You can call me grand-mere I would like that." Cissa said.

"Then Grand-mere it is then." Blaine and I got up and hugged her.

 **X later that night- in bed X**

 **Blaine's pov**

Our day had been amazing, the carriage ride and the supper cruise, was breathe- taking. Tomorrow we would be going to Disney ; the Louvre, the next day, then two for shopping , our last day would be for relaxing in the hotels' day spa before getting back to reality on the 27th. Kurt and were now taking advantage of the tub for two.

 ***mean-while in Lima * in a mall; near closing time**

 **Carson's pov**

Everything was now up to me; Blaise was sitting nearby waiting with a few of his best Aurors. Tina's and were about to put the plan into action. We walked over to the abandon hall away. We had gotten half- way down the hall when Quin stepped in front on us.

"Well…well I finally have you, lady lips. Good job Tina, I always knew you could do it with a little motivation. But as for you Kurt; well let's just say I will be taking care of you once and for all. Rachel was right you are nothing but a thorn in our sides. No one will know what happen to poor little Kurt cause no one cares about you. Tina I lied, I am still going to ruin your reputation." She sneered.

"Q what do you want from me? I have done nothing but try to be your friend; through everything." I asked her sounding like Kurt.

"Well, I am getting revenge for the fact that you caused us to lose nationals, you lead Dave on; you took Finn from Rach and had her thrown into the top max veela prison in the world. So now you must pay for all the trouble you have caused. Rach and Dave should have offed you when she had a chance. Will I guess it's true if you want to do something right you have to do it yourself." She backed me into a wall.

"Not so tough now are you?" That was all the confession we needed added to the stuff we found at her house. Blaise and his Aurors moved in slowly. Just as she was about to go for her wand Blaise jumped her; cuffed her hands behind her back. Then he handed her over to he's men.

"Take her to the veela prison. I will call MS. Malfoy to inform her." Blaise said as he made his call.

" **I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS KURT HUMMEL. JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT."** Q shouted.

"Ahh that's what you think you see I am not Kurt." I transformed back to what I normally look like.

"Carson, Ms. Malfoy needs us to meet with her at the Veela halls ASAP." Blaise and I, port keyed to the halls with a pop.

Xxxxx **May 27** **th** **XX (Kurt and Blaine) 4pm**

 **Kurt pov**

We had just gotten back; B went to let his gran Cissa – wow we are still getting used to that.

I had just finished putting our things away; at least I had a chance to get my Christmas shopping done, well almost. That was when I felt another twinge is was a bit harder than the last; I have been getting them off and on all day. I have put it down to false labour. I have been keeping a mental note on in. but maybe Blaine and I should not have had sex this morning.

 **Flashback – that morning**

I woke up to Blaine kissing down my body; he peppered kisses on my tummy, slowly moving lower and lower. He opened up the lube; the next thing I know he is slowly stretching me open; as he did he kissed and sucked on my body. Once he was done he removed his fingers, I let out a small whimper at the loss. Inch by inch he slowly pushed into me, as B got into a good rhythm going, I let out a loud moan-I could tell that neither of us was going to last much longer. My love picked up the pace. It only took just a few more thrusts to send us both over the Edge saying each other's names on our lips. Once we came down from our bliss, he picked me up and took a nice hot bath before going back to reality.

 **End of flash back**

B had just come back from seeing his Grand'Mere, pulled me into his arms.

"Love I have something to show you, I hope you like It." he took my hand and led me down a small hall and up a small set of stairs at the top was double doors, then opened up the door.

We walked in to the large room, in was almost the same as the penthouse. Right down to the wrap around deck. "Love this is our new suite well actually we have this whole floor as you can see our suite takes up the whole floor. But there is just one more thing I want to show you- follow me. "we walked across the hall to the other door. I opened it ... "SURPRISE KURT." Nick; Jeff, Adam, Seb and their little one, Mel and Lissy shouted.

They all hugged me and headed back to the sitting room - I stayed behind to look at the room. It was done up in a princess and unicorn theme. I bet Britt had something to do with that. A twinge hit me I winced, but it didn't go un- noticed. Lissy and Jeff came over to me - another twinge hit me just a bit stronger this time. "Ouch!" I squeaked.

"Kurt are you ok? Are you going into labour?" Jeff asked. "How about you take you to the sitting room?" Jeff and Lissy helped me to the emerald green couch. "Ouch" another twinge in the pasted 15 minutes.

"Kurtie are you sure you're not in labour?" Lissy took my hand.


	22. Chapter 22 It's Time

**Chapter** 22 It's **Time**  
Continued from chapter 21

 **Lizzy** **pov**

Jeffy and I were helping Kurtie to the rocking chair in Aliza's new room when I saw Kurtie wince in pain once more. It was then that Nicky and Blainey came into the room.

"What's wrong my sweet mate?" Blainey asked.  
"Kurt is in labour, I need you to go tell Mel to meet us in the medi-room, and let everyone know what it going on." Jeffy told Nicky.

Just as Blainey helped Kurtie up, he yelped in pain? - Next thing we know is that Kurtie is looking to the floor where there was now a puddle.  
"Lissy I want you to stay here with Blaine, I will tell your mere that Kurt water broke and there is no time to get him to the medi-room we will get him to the bedroom and ask Adam to floo call Burt." Jeffy left the room.

"Kurtie are you going to be OK?"I asked as another pain hit him.  
"I will be fine as soon as the baby is born sweet Lissy." Grand mére walked in with Uncle Dra,-he had his potions bag in his hand. Grandmére held my hand and led me back to the sitting room and sat me on her lap.

I saw Blainey carrying Kurtie into the bedroom. Mere and Dra were close behind them. It took what seemed like hours.

 **HARRYS** **POV**

Adam had just stepped into the room with Finn and Gabby; he told us that Burt and Carole would be by in the morning. Lissy had fallen asleep in mom Cissa's arms. So she was going to put her to bed. Just after they left we could hear a faint cry coming from the master bedroom. The baby is finally here, Adam looked over to me and smiled- "You know, you and Dra will be the next ones to have a kid. Have you put your name down on the waiting list?" I ask.

"Yes we have, it's just a matter of time."

"Will I got a call from a friend in Surrey, he needs to find a foster care home for her, so I told him about you and Dra. He said that he would like you to meet the girl. If things go well than you will be her fosters."

"That's awesome thanks. I will tell Dra later."

It was then Dra came out of the bedroom and announced that Aliza Joi Anderson was healthy and her daddy, are doing just fine. Kurt is feeding Aliza now; she looks like her daddy Kurt. Nick, Jeff -Blaine said you guys can stay in the spare room tonight." He smiles.

"That would be great; Mel said she will meet you in your suite. Your house elf came in saying that the twins, want to be feed." Dra said.

 **In Kline's suite **** three hours later**

 **Kurt's pov**

It was now about midnight, I had woken up to the sounds of our baby girl, Blaine went over to her picked her up then handed her to me so I could feed her.

"B I can't believe that our little princess is truly here. Isn't she beautiful?" I smile.

"Sweetie she is gorgeous just like her daddy; except the light curls she got those from my mom and the baby-fine hair from me. I was hoping for her to have your hair. "Blaine took the baby to burp her. He held her as I sang a song mom used to sing to me, in no time at all Aliza was fast asleep once more. Mia popped in ask if we needed anything before she went to sleep herself. I had asked for a mango smoothie and Blaine asked for a cup of tea. Within five minutes she was back and handed us our drinks. I cuddled up after taking the healing potions that Uncle Dra had given me.

 ********* The next day- late afternoon ******

The day had been filled with well-wishers and gifts for Aliza. Dad and Carole had stopped by around lunchtime; they stayed for just over an hour but had to leave. Gabby and Finn were going to stay with us for about a week. Nick and Jeff had to go back home, as Nick is due to go into heat in the next few days.

Blaine had told Mia that we would have supper here in our suite. Grandmére would be joining us as well as Finn and Gabby. It was about three when Aliza made herself known with a loud cry. Gabby went to get the crying baby; Blaine went to make me a healing tea. Gabby handed me an already changed Aliza. She looked up at me as she feed; I smiled down at her- as she slowly started too nodded off.

 **A/N:** there is only one more chapter to go with this fic. I think I might write a collection of one- shots based of this fic and I have started write another that I will be posting sometime in the New Year.


	23. Chapter 23 Six years later

**Chapter 23 Six years later**

A/N: this is the last chapter of this fic. I will be writing more after the New Year. I have 2 planned for next year, who knows I just may post a Christmas one-shot. Enjoy the chapter

 **Klaine**

 **Blaine's POV**

It has been six years since our little princess was born into this world, we now have a little prince named Devon; he is a spitting image of me when I was little. It's hard to believe that he is going to be four this year. Kurt had many non-fertile heats between Aliza and Devon, and I am happy to say that Kurt is now heavily pregnant with our twin boys.

Shea had told him that he had to go on leave from his duties at St. Mungo's. Even though he hated the idea, he knew it was for the best.

We still live at Malfoy manor with Harry; Dra, Lily (their little one), and Grand'Mere Cissa. Burt; Carole, Finn and Gabby would visit as often as they could. Gabby had given birth to their first child about a month ago. I am now head healer at the school alongside Shea. Kurt was feeling a bit under the weather so Mel said that she would watch over Kurt while I paid a visit to Finn and Gabby to check on their little one.

 **Seb/Adam - Seb pov**

Adam is now a potions master, working out of St. Mungo's. I am a stay at home dad; I write stories for wizarding children and working on a preteen novel. Adam was working on the potions that Kurt would need for the birth of his twins. Adam and I are going to be going over to the manor a little later to check in on him. As it so happens, I am now showing signs that I am with child for the third time in six years. Shea is going to check me over while we are there. Chris is doing well he likes helping me out with his little sister-Rose; she is a lot like Adam, but has my eyes.

We are having a little get-together for Kurt and Blaine; I just hope that this time he doesn't go into labour this time. But then again who knows. When I had talked to Nick about the get together he told me that Jeff; their little one Jenny (now just three months) would be there. Jeff is now teaching at the school teaching Veela /creature studies for years 5-7.

 **Dra/Harry - Harry pov**

Life for us has been good to us as of late- we have a girl that we had adopted six years ago. Her name is Lily, just like my mom's name and is half Veela. This year had been her second year at Hogwarts, Lissy and she formed a bond from the start. Lissy was like a big sister to Lily. Dra and I had just come home from picking up the girls form the train.

Liss and Lily had a riding lesson down at the stables. Dra and I decided to adopt another baby, this time it was a young teen whose parents had kicked her out after she had come out to them, she tried to make her parents happy by being with a boy, one night things went too far so she ended up preggers. By the end of the summer we will have our little prince to carry on the Malfoy name.

 **Shea and Mel - Mel's pov**

I had just checked in on Kurt and his twins, - his is due next week. I had to give him a tea that would help with his morning sickness. It hadn't that bad till now, I told his house elf Mia to make him pineapple smoothies for when he first gets up in the mornings -it seems to be helping. I told him to get some rest before the little get-together.

Lissy had just peeked in to say that she was back; Lily and she had a riding lesson with Jeff. Nick is now visiting with Kurt making sure he takes it easy. Lissy's veela had begun to surface lately it seems as though she is going to be a dom. Shea and I couldn't be happier for her. She has even met her mate, it is none other than her best friend Hannah Longbottom. Lissy could now use her special gift at will, we are so proud of her.

The other day they both came to Shea and me; to show us the names of each other on their wrists. Tomorrow we will be going to officially meet the Longbottom's. The girls had decided to do a December bonding. They were in no hurry to have kids till after they are done with school.

The twins are doing great. Cissa was teaching them simple spells with practice wands' or more commonly known as training wands. The wands were limited to beginner spells. There are five levels of wands that they must master before getting their first real wands.

Shea and I had a feeling that I would be with child after my upcoming heat. My veela was now ready to have a baby in the house again. Yes I couldn't ask for anything more in my life.


End file.
